Black Night
by Tellie571
Summary: Harry is bitten by the last of the Von Carsteins, and is forced to hide his vampirism from everyone at Hogwarts. Warnings: Rape, Violence, Blood/Gore, smut, multiship, VERY Dark Harry.
1. Prologue

At the age of five Harry Potter was a most unusual child. First of all, he hated his family. You see Harry's parents had died in a car crash when he was a little leaving him with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. So he had been dumped at the doorstep of his aunt and uncle at the age of one.

He soon realized that his family hated him so he hated them back. The second strange thing was that his 'room' was just a cupboard under the stairs, and the clothes on his back was hand me downs from his two months older and ten sizes bigger cousin, needless to say Harry was positively swimming in his cousin Dudley's clothes. Said cousin was the person Harry hated most, even more so than uncle Vernon.

Dudley was the reason why all the other kids at school ignored him or bullied him. At school the only persons who appreciated Harry was his teachers. Even though he was punished for trying to be 'better' than Dudley, Harry tried his best to become smart. The teachers noticed this and they observed that Harry was a very intelligent child, and he could often be found reading books far above his age level.

But the strangest things about Harry was that he was a wizard. A wizard you say, yes Harry was a wizard, and he had a pretty good idea that he was one too. For the last year he had realized that the strange things that occurred around him was his own unconscious doing, so he started to try and replicate it. He admitted that he wasn't very good, but still how many kids do you find that could summon a small ball of violet flames in his hand, or a kid capable of moving things with his mind? Not many I'll tell you.

But now he was running for his life. He had been late today, so his 'family' had locked him out for the night. At first Harry had sat at the stairs doing nothing, but then after nightfall something strange had happened. Ten men had come walking towards him in high speed. The strangest thing was that they were wearing long black robes, and hid their faces behind white masks while holding small thin sticks in their hand.

So Harry did what any five year old kid with some intelligence would do, he ran like he had the Devil himself on his heels. The men had followed him shouting what sounded like abra kadabra or something. Normally Harry would have laughed, but when the sticks shot some strange green light out that killed the neighbours dog Harry realized that these guys were really dangerous.

He had run throughout all of Privet Drive, through Magnolia Crescent and now into the park and they were still following him. With a cry of pain Harry tripped on a root and broke his ankle as he fell face first to the ground. The men had stopped and now stood facing him in a circle, and one of them stepped forward, and Harry could see a pair of cold grey eyes stare at him from beneath the mask, and he had long blonde hair sticking out from under his mask.

"So look here, the Boy-Who-Lived. Not so mighty now are you Potter", he drawled in a slick mocking tone, to the cheers and jeers of his compatriots. Harry instead of cowing before them sent the man a hate filled glare, and the mans laugh disappeared instantly.

"Now, now Potter, we need to teach you some manners, **Crucio**". Pain, pain unlike anything he had ever felt before filled him. His skin seemed to be tearing of his body, and his head was almost bursting with pain, and then it stopped.

"Not so good is it Potter", the man drawled. Harry instead summoned all of his rage fear and hate into his centre, feeling that familiar warmth that was his magic. Latching onto it Harry summoned it forth into his hand and formed one of his purple fireballs, before he fed it with his emotions and flung it against the man.

The man was quick enough to jump out of the way, however the man who was behind him was not so lucky, and he screamed in pain as the fire tore him apart. Unable to put him out the Death Eaters watched in shock as Thomas Nott was burned to death alive, Harry meanwhile was lying on the ground exhausted, and so he barely saw the fight that ensued.

The Death Eaters, incensed at the loss of their comrade was about to kill the brat when a cold heavily accented voice carried over to them.

"So this is how deep you have fallen? To kill an innocent child? I shall revel in your slaughter". Out from the darkness a pale, unnaturally pale man stepped out. His hair and eyes were as black as the very night itself, and his face was a picture of perfection. Smooth spotless and pale skin, that was accentuated by his high cheekbones and his teeth glinted white in the night, sharp pointy teeth!

"Vampire", hissed the one who had tortured Harry, and with lightning quick reflexes he shot a curse towards the vampire, only to stare in horror as it had disappeared. "BOO", a voice screamed in his ear, and the Death Eater screamed in panic and apparated before he even realized he had done it, and so he screamed in pain when he landed in his large living room, missing his left leg halfway up his thigh. With a shaky whisper of "we failed" to his wife Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy fainted on the floor.

Meanwhile back in Surrey Nicolay Von Carstein watched in amusement as the Death Eaters pointed their wands at him, hands shaking so much that he doubted they could have hit a castle at the moment. With s chuckle he picked up the leg Malfoy had splinched behind and took a few big bites, savouring the taste of fresh blood, almost as if on an afterthought he threw the mangled leg away.

The Death Eaters watched transfixed as the leg sailed away and landed on the road, only to be turned into goo as a big lorry ran over it. With a cry of bloodlust Nicolay flew onto the Death Eaters, ripping the ribcages out of two of them before they could even point their wands at him. Whipping out his sword, he beheaded one Death Eater, before separating the torso from the legs of another one in one swift elegant movement.

Giving the sword a spin he speared a Death Eater through the chest, before grabbing the next one whom he attacked with vigour. Holding the unfortunate man in a vice grip Nicolay latched onto his throat and plunged his elongated sharp canines into his jugular, draining the unfortunate man off his blood in less than a minute.

As he was about to jump the remaining two he felt a sensation in his chest that he had not felt in three millennia. Pain, unbearable pain, and he spun around, looking into the smug face of the dying Death Eater he had speared. The Death Eater was grinning like a loon even as his life slipped away and Nicolay knew why. Sticking out through his chest was a large pointy silver stake.

He heard the last two apparate away, so he crawled over to the small boy, who was looking at him with glazed eyes. "I am sorry for this", Nicolay said as he drew closer to the boy. Coughing slightly he bit into the boy's neck, drinking some of the blood. Feeling satisfied he slit his own wrist, and forced the boy to drink some of it, sealing his fate, "t-the line of V-Vo-Von C-Carstein mus-must a-a-always prevail", he said. With one last effort he pushed a golden signet ring with a black rock in the middle of it onto the boys right hand middle finger. "_Good luck Harold Von Carstein"_, he muttered as his immortal soul left his physical shell which immediately turned into dust.

When Harry awoke he felt terrible. His head was pounding, and his entire body was burning. Sitting up Harry saw that he was on a bed in a white room, shortly thereafter the door opened up and a man in a suit came in.

"I see you are awake, please follow me we have some questions for you lad", he said with a smile. Nodding at him Harry gripped the mans hand as he followed him. "Are you sick lad, you're quite cold"? the man said.

Harry mused, now that he was fully awake he felt rather…good, more than good actually. He felt really great and he realized that he could see perfectly even without his glasses. "I feel great", Harry said, grinning at the man who smiled reassuringly as they entered a room and Harry sat down in a chair.

Now Harry, I do not wish to disturb you or anything, but we found you last night in the park where some other men was also found. They were all dead, and we were wondering if you could tell what happened.

Harry frowned, something inside him told him not to say the truth, so Harry told the Inspector that the men had kidnapped him and knocked him out, and that he couldn't remember anything. Along with a few heart wrenching sobs and a whole bucket of crocodile tears (Harry had seen Dudley pull it so much that he had no difficulties replicating it), the Inspector told him it was alright.

To top Harry's luck he heard that uncle Vernon had been arrested this morning for possession of illegal substances (ie.drugs) and a concealed weapon.

Later that morning at St.Mungos Lucius Malfoy was screaming and bitching about how he was going to ruin all of their lives. The healers, had been unable to repair his splinched leg. They had managed to perform the charm that would bring the splinched piece back, but the leg was ruined beyond repair and so he would now have to wear an ugly peg leg just like the one Alastor Moody had for the rest of his life. Later that day, a massive search by the ministry failed to get any clues about the whereabouts of seven 'highly respected members of the society' (ie: Death Eaters who gave monthly 'donations' to the politicians). So seven purebloods were now listed as missing, and would remain so for quite some time.

The continuing week was the best in Harry's life. Dudley and aunt Petunia were to heartbroken by Vernon's arrest that they never found the time to bother Harry. And Harry he just continued getting better. His eyesight was now able to penetrate the darkness of the night with ease, though he did react badly to very bright lights. He never grew tired, and his physique was getting above the level of perfect. His strength, reflexes and speed was amazing and even his hearing, taste and smell was improved, yet it was not without costs.

He had nightmares filled with weird dreams of another young boy who lived in what could only be described as the middle ages. His skin was turning paler by the day, and he could no longer see his reflexion on any surface and mirror. The sun seemed to always burn him, so much that in the end Harry grew so angry and wished so hard for the sun to stop bothering him, that wherever he went clouds hid the sun within forty miles of his person.

He was not hungry anymore, but he was thirsty, so thirsty that he thought he would die soon, and no matter how much he drank he could not satisfy himself, and to top it off it was the pain in his mouth. His corner canines always burned and they were so painful, almost as if they were far too long, almost as if they were growing up into his bones. This continued for over a month, at that point Harry realized what was wrong. He was a vampire. A VAMPIRE for Christ's sake. The nightmares he realized were memories of the person who had turned him, and they were completely anonymous, for one he had received a memory of 'himself' so to speak as a six year old, but the night after he had a memory of when he was over two thousand years old.

Still he learned a lot, and embraced the memories as they came. He became sneaky, very sneaky in fact, and he was capable of extreme feats of acrobatics, so now he waiting on a roof in a street that had lots of drunk adults wandering in the nights.

This was the first time he would 'feed' from someone, and he was partly thrilled, partly nervous, and partly disgusted at what he was going to do. Yet if he was to survive he would have to do this. He watched a young couple, probably between seventeen and twenty, sway down an alley, kissing fervently at each other, while trying to remove their clothes in their drunken lusty stupor.

Jumping down from the top of the building Harry landed gracefully and completely soundless at the street seventy feet below him. Sneaking towards the couple Harry had to physically restrain himself, as the rapid pulse of the couple, along with their lust filled pheromones washed over him. Harry could almost dance to the heartbeats, and as the man bit at the nape of his girlfriends neck causing her to moan in pleasure Harry could take now more. With a hiss he threw himself at the male, biting down hard at the exposed artery at the man's neck.

A moan of almost orgasmic bliss washed over Harry as he drank deeply from the precious blood, ignoring the panicked cries of the girl. It was so good, so sweet and salty at the same time, he just couldn't get enough. The girl screamed even louder as tears started to fall. Her boyfriend fell onto her limply. Dead and drained of blood. Shaking with sobs she looked at the young boy who stood before her. His eyes which had been an unnatural bright emerald green earlier were now a terrifying blood red, and she was about to run away when she felt herself go weak in her knees, and to her immense disgust and embarrassment her panties grew so wet that she looked like she had pissed herself. She did not even notice the boy sink his sharp canines into her neck, and only moaned in pleasure as he sucked the blood out of her.

Completely fallen for the young vampire's uncontrolled sex aura she ended her life in immense pleasure.

Harry finally managed to get out of the blood frenzy he had been in, and the red that had filled his vision disappeared and he looked in horror down at his victims. He had completely lost control and had drained them of their blood, and he vaguely remembered letting out a vampire attraction charm that could make even a pure blooded vela beg him to take her, a normal non magical human had stood no chance.

Harry knew he was no normal vampire. He was a Von Carstein, the last of one of the original twelve bloodlines, as fifth generation vampire he was even now not even close to his full maturation more powerful than any other vampire alive could hope to be. Whereas other vampires were at best close to a hundred generation, he had only four other vampires that had been before him. First there had been the Master Vampire. The first of the Von Carstein, his descendant had been Vlad Von Carstein a truly terrifying vampire. Vlad had then sired Mannfred Von Carstein, a vampire who had been rumoured to be even more powerful than the Master Vampire of the bloodline himself. Mannfred had in turn sired Nicolay who while not as powerful as Mannfred or Vlad, had definitely been a force to reckon with, and only carelessness and bad luck had ended his life. And now Nicolay had sired Harry. But Harry would become more powerful than any of these, he would go trough both puberty and magical maturation as a vampire, his ancestors had not done the same, and as such did not get the same power boost that Harry would get.

Vowing to learn himself control Harry, closed the eyes of his victims and closed the wounds on their necks, before leaving to find another person to feed off. That night was the day the world started changing whether for good or evil no one but Harry himself could say. And as Harry truly accepted his new persona every vampire in the world shivered in fear for a moment. There was a new predator out now one that they could never hope to match.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**An: Okay so that's the prologue of Black Night. Please tell me what you think, and be kind to give any suggestion you wish, they are more than welcome.**


	2. Awakening of the Vampire

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK, and anything from Warhammer you might recognise belongs to GW.**

_Last Chapter: Vowing to learn himself control Harry, closed the eyes of his victims and closed the wounds on their necks, before leaving to find another person to feed off. That night was the day the world started changing whether for good or evil no one but Harry himself could say. And as Harry truly accepted his new persona __every vampire in the world shivered in fear for a moment. There was a new predator out now one that they could never hope to match._

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Chapter one:Awakening of the Vampire.**

Now two years later A seven year old (But really over three thousand in mental age), Harry Potter stood outside a very large manor up in Scotland. He hoped that this was it. For two years he had been searching for the Carstein ring. The ring Nicolay had pushed on his hand was just a duplicate of the real ring, which had been lost for millennia, but Harry had now managed to trace it here in scotland, through some really obscure books and ancient scrolls, some of which he had to break into a museum to read.

The strange thing was that the manor and the family that lived there was not to be found in any registry that Harry had searched, but it was mentioned several times in the old tomes. At first he had believed it to be gone, but after all it never hurt to check right? So Harry had gone to the train station and taken the first train that led him closest to his destination.

The strange thing though was that the old map that he had 'liberated' from one of the museums was showing Britain in a larger scale. Of course most of the roads cities and such did not show on the map, London for example was much smaller on the map than it would be on any modern map. However there were areas that could not be found on any modern map, shoving the places of castles manors and similar. For one he was curious about visiting the castle up north with the name 'Hogwarts', after all who would name a castle like that, but that was not what he was here for.

Stopping his train of thoughts he concentrated on the manor in front of him. _'This map is a goldmine'_, Harry thought as he stood outside 'Yaxley Hall', just as the map told him. It was strange though that this map showed places that had seemingly just disappeared from any other map, almost like….magic!

Harry slapped his forehead. Magic existed at the time of his Sire's and why wouldn't it exist now. Though the magic used to hide the manor and the surrounding lands to make sure any map could not find it was beyond his knowledge. Then again Nicolay had not really stayed in the magical world for over fifteen hundred years, so it was no surprise that magic must have gained dozens of new discoveries since then.

'_Perhaps I should follow his example'_, Harry thought as he sneaked closer to the manor. Nicolay had spent the last sixteen hundred years in solitude in an old tower somewhere in Norway, only emerging to feed every now and then, after all an undiscovered Vampire was an immortal Vampire, and Harry had no wish to share his sire's fate just yet, _'hence why you are here Harry'_, his annoying inner voice told him.

The ring Harry was looking for was a priceless artefact of the Von Carstein line. The wearer would become just about invulnerable. He could walk in the sun with nothing more than a strong headache. And even the most grievous wounds would only temporarily lock him in a deathlike sleep, before regenerating and reawakening him.

Vlad had been killed at the peak of success, merely because the Empire had hired the best thief in the world to steal the ring, though they knew not that it was Mannfred Von Carstein they hired. Mannfred had seen it as an opportunity to get his sire out of the way, paving the road to his own rule over the vampires. So after he had stolen the ring he had fled to who knows where to study the ancient arts of Necromancy.

The day after victory was in Vlad's grasp, as the dying Grand Theogonist lay dying at his feet. With a last heroic effort the Grand Theogonist had grabbed Vlad and thrown himself over the city walls, impaling both Vlad and himself on the silver stakes below.

After Vlad's death his army crumbled, and his vampire followers fled, with the exception of his wife Isabella who chose death rather than to continue without her husband. After some time one of Vlad's three sirelings Konrad took up the mantle as the new Count Von Carstein, and continued his killing spree all over the Empire.

Though Konrad was a brutal monster, whose tactic relied solely on crushing the enemy with sheer strength of arms, the fact that he was unbeatable in combat further cemented his cause. Konrad though skilled on the battlefield was prone to fits of insanity, where he stopped whatever he was doing just to lick the blood of his enemies from his sword and armour, and it was through one of these fits that he had been slain.

After his vampiric brother Konrad had died, Mannfred returned to the scene. IT was rumoured that he had studied the black arts of Necromancy from Nagash himself, the inventor of Necromancy. How he gained his powers was still a mystery, but no one could deny that Mannfred was the unchallenged ruler with the magical arts, and none dared to defy him.

For some time Mannfred's war was going successful, but eventually the combined forces of the Empire and the Dwarves pushed him back, and at the battle of Hel Fenn, he could run no further. As he watched his army crumbling around him Mannfred had transformed into a large white wolf and fled towards the marshes. Close to them he was betrayed by the last of his brothers, who cut off the hand on which his ring resided.

Everyone believed Mannfred to be dead but he was just biding his time, but without his ring he was more cautious. Eventually centuries later he returned at the head of an undead host, in the last hours of the storm of Chaos. The thousands of dead there had fuelled his armies to the extreme, but when the Grand Theogonist threatened Mannfred by reminding him on how Vlad had fallen, Mannfred wisely returned back to that cursed lands of Sylvania, the fact that a huge army of Chaos, led by the fierce Crom the Conqueror was enclosing towards his land helped fuel his decision to leave the Empire.

He had returned just in time as well, because the army of blood hardened veterans that was the remainder of Crom's army was attacking the forces Mannfred had left behind. The battle had probably been the fiercest in several centuries. Hundreds of thousands of undead had swarmed over Crom's army of elite warriors.

The battle was just about a stalemate, at least in the beginning. Crom's warriors were the best warriors in the world. They had left the land of the orks behind them in flames. They had destroyed several dwarven strongholds, every army they had met they had decimated, and now the most elite, crazed and hardened warriors in the world were fending off against an army thirty times bigger than their own.

Now matter how many zombies and skeletal warriors and other devilry they cut down, five more seemed to take their place, and so in the end a few hundred stood in an island of undead around them. But this had not fazed Crom at all, who had merely laughed and bellowed forth his challenges to any whom thought they could defeat him.

One after the other Crom had despatched the foul Vampire servants of Mannfred, until Mannfred himself had stepped forward. The following duel had lasted for hours, but in the end Crom's martial prowess had proved too much for Mannfred whose main strength lay in deadly magic, and he had struck Mannfred to the ground before separating his head from his torso, instantly incinerating Mannfred's body to dust.

Quickly, one after the other Mannfred's army collapsed, leaving a few vampires left alive. But Crom, whose army had once numbered over a hundred thousand warriors had but a few hundred left, so he had turned and marched his army back to the north where he could brood over his failure.

Of the four vampires left Nicolay proved to be the strongest so he dispatched his fellow brothers, before he took on the new role of a vampire belonging to the shadows, making everyone else believe that the line of Von Carstein had died out. And so he had watched on in amusement as the four other vampire bloodlines eventually 'bred' out so to speak, any powers they had in their bloodlines or were destroyed.

Still the ring eluded him, so he eventually went into hibernation, before emerging sixteen hundred years later, and once again fit to search for the ring.

Harry sighed. The memories that Nicolay had 'gifted' him with when he turned him, were at one hand extremely interesting, yet on the other hand very long, and he had learnt enough about history to be able to pass an exam in his sleep almost. And though Harry was his own person with his own desires, the need to find the ring was burning as strongly in him as it had done in Nicolay, he had just been extremely lucky on how he had stumbled across a hint of it in a book, after that a long series of masterfully executed burglaries had invaded England, before mercifully stopping, _'until now that is',_ Harry thought.

Examining the manor in front of him, Harry could see an open window on the third floor, so with a strong push of energy he jumped up and through the window, before landing gracefully at the floor, only to bare his fangs as he saw a couple whom were in the middle of strenuous passionate activities.

"V-Vampire", whimpered the boy as he threw himself towards a stick that was lying on the headboard, only to stop in confusion as the vampire had disappeared along with his wand.

"Looking for this"? Harry asked from a dark corner in the room as he was twirling the wand between his fingers. Raising an elegant eyebrow in amusement as both the boy and girl whimpered pathetically as they tried to cover up their naked bodies. The boy seemed to regain some of his nerve though as he stood up wrapped in a blanket, and tried to posture himself as an intimidating person "Do you know who I am"? he asked imperiously.

Harry merely grinned, showing of a pointy sharp fang. "I know exactly who you are boy", Harry said, ignoring the sputtering protests of seventeen year old Jonathon Flint. "You are my lunch, nothing more", Harry said as he moved forward with an unnatural speed and bit deeply into Jonathon's neck, sucking deeply on his blood.

After he was finished, he closed the wound, before snapping Jonathon's neck with a slight twist of his hand, before putting throwing him out of the window. Turning towards the girl whom was looking oddly relieved and fearful at the same time Harry lowered his hands in a non threatening gesture, "Is there something wrong my dear", Harry said, inwardly cackling as the girl predictably blushed beet red, _'shame my body has not yet hit puberty'_ he thought wistfully to himself, the girl was quite lovely if he did say so.

"I yes, -p-p-please d-don't k'kill me", the girl stuttered. Harry sighed, _'always so fearful'._ Then again that might be his nature as a Vampire Lord, he had yet to find out how to completely dim, his aura of pure fear, and the fact that this girl reacted so strongly proved that she was a non magical person, most likely she had been kidnapped and subdued by some spell, before she was given to one of the boys. _'Several of them it appears'_, he growled inwardly as he could see the tell tale sign of male sperm on her jaw line and around her nether regions.

"**Animalssss"**, he hissed angrily. "Oh not you, those who have done this to you, I shall kill them myself", he told her consolingly. After tying a rope to the bed post he threw it out the window, "Go, there is no need for you to hang around", he said. She nodded quickly before she climbed down the rope. Harry was just about to open the door when he heard a scream and a dull thump as a body landed on the ground. _'A shame'_, he thought with a shrug of his shoulders. He had more important things to deal with.

Soundlessly sneaking out of the room he snuck along the walls, making sure to stay in the shadows. He had no idea of where the ring was, so he took the most logical approach, follow his nose. The ring held a small part of the blood of both Vlad and Mannfred Von Carstein, and though millennia old, Harry knew that his heightened senses could catch the elusive smell. Blood of such power should stand out like a beacon compared to the weak human blood that he could smell in the building, and sure enough soon he could smell it, tantalizing and tempting, along with his natural desire to find it he was drawn almost by his feet's own accord towards a great ballroom.

Stopping outside the doors, Harry listened in quiet amusement on the conversations inside. "Rich arrogant snobs", he grumbled with a laugh. The conversations inside were so falsely sweet and sickly, not to mention slick and slippery that Harry knew he was in a building full of arrogant stuck up aristocrats.

With some difficulty Harry managed to morph his appearance into something slightly more becoming. His body extended a bit, making his body (already five feet) grow to a respectable five eight. His raven hair slicked back with an elegant shine to it, his scar took the same paleness as the rest of his skin. His black clothes changed to reveal red and gold linings with some green embroidery and filled up with elegant gold buttons, throwing a midnight blue cloak with a dark red velvet on the inside of it over his shoulders, he finished it all by conjuring a black walking stick with a wolf head handle, '_a true Von Carstein, if I may say so'_, Harry noted with amusement.

Raising a pale hand Harry knocked thrice on the ballroom door, before striking an important aristocratic stance with his cane in his right hand. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man with dark hair.

"Yes what can I do you sir, you have interrupted my party"? he said with a nonchalant tone that contained a hidden threat of 'this better be important or else'.

Harry raised his traditional one eyebrow, before shaking the mans hand. "Ah yes, Lord Yaxley, I have come far to check my family's holdings here in England", Harry said with an eastern Europe accent. "Harold Von Carstein, I own several pieces of land and businesses in Albania and other parts of eastern Europe", he continued. "I was on my way back home when I heard that you were holding a party, and after dealing with the goblins", he said the last word with disgust, "and those horrible 'mudbloods'" he just about spat the last word," I needed to seek company with some respected wizards", he finished smoothly, almost laughing as a light went up in the eyes of Yaxley and a few others who were listening in.

Really draining the blood from Flint had been a virtual goldmine of information, especially on how the so called 'Purebloods' acted.

"Ah yes, forgive me Mr.Carstein, I was unaware that you were a member of such high class", Yaxley all but grovelled at Harry, as he led him into the ballroom. "It is Count Von Carstein…for now", Harry added with a slightly stiff tone, inwardly feeling pleased as Yaxley momentarily stiffened.

"May I present Count Harold Von Carstein, a fellow man of our noble society", Yaxley announced to the room. Most of the other purebloods in the room nodded stiffly at Harry before turning back to their own business.

One however marched up to Harry, his left leg clomping on the ground. Cold gray eyes, and long blond hair, and aristocratic features. Dressed impeccably in black and silver Lucius Malfoy was still an impressive political animal despite the peg leg he wore. Stopping in front of Harry he appraised him slowly. "I pleasure to meet with you Count, my name is Lucius Malfoy", he said with a slight bow, his cane gripped tightly in his right hand.

Harry returned the bow, with a bit of a flourish with his cape as well, just enough to look like a true nobleman, and not so much that he seemed like a braggart. "The pleasure is all mine Lord Malfoy, I have heard of your…endeavours a few years ago all the way back to my home in Albania, such a shame that your struggles failed", Harry said with subtle faked disappointment that even Lucius could not detect. "And Lady Malfoy, truly a pleasure", Harry said as he kissed Narcissa Malfoy's hand, while turning on some of his charm, enjoying the flash of beet red that crossed her face.

Malfoy seemed particularly pleased with Harry as he took him aside for some private business. "our struggles has not ceased Count, we are merely using subtlety for the moment, though I believe our struggles could be lessened greatly if you were to…lend a hand if you will", he told Harry seductively, any normal politician would probably be hanging on to Malfoy's every word now, but Harry was immune to the blondes political charm.

"That may be Lord Malfoy", Harry said, his eastern accent growing even thicker. "But I am a busy man, and I am still investigating the disappearance of one of my employees". He said, and noticed as Malfoy listened with more interest. "I have…contacts with more…ah…shady parts of our world, and one of my employees disappeared in Surrey scantly two years ago", Harry said with great enjoyment as Malfoy stiffened in both fear, rage and embarrassment as he remembered the incident that led to the loss of his leg.

"I remember hearing a few rumours that you might have something to do with the fact that my agent failed to bring me a…boy, Lord Malfoy", Harry finished with a questioning glance at Malfoy whom had paled some, almost matching Harry's pale skin now.

"I-I can ensure you Count that, while I held no part of that…incident, I have some information", Malfoy stated diplomatically, even as Harry could feel his heart race increase and the stench of sweat started to seep to him, with disgust Harry managed to reign in his senses somewhat.

"Even so, I know why a few of your…acquaintances were there, and I confess myself disappointed Malfoy", inwardly smirking as Lucius flushed in rage Harry continued before he blew his fuse. "For all of your cunning you have no idea of the concept subtlety do you? There are so many better ways to treat the boy than to kill him, the most ironical thing to do would be simply to train him as your personal attack dog and send him against Dumbledore and his ilk, but I had different plans, plans that are now ruined should I not get a specific item", Harry said darkly.

"And what…ah…item would that be Count"? Malfoy asked eagerly, now eager to get back into Harry's good graces (which Harry found hilarious as Malfoy had originally come to kill him). "Oh it is a ring, and this ring is precious to me, if you could aid me in finding this ring I shall help you find Harry Potter", Harry finished, inwardly shouting with joy as a greedy look appeared in Malfoy's eyes, and he knew that Malfoy would help him get the ring for him.

"Indeed I shall help you, should you help me locate Harry Potter", Malfoy said as he stuck out his hand. "Thank you", Harry said as he shook it firmly.

"The ring of which I am speaking of was once stolen from my family, over three thousand years ago, and only a Von Carstein can unleash it's true potential, which holds the location of several priceless treasures and artefacts, four millennia my family has searched for it and I have finally found it, the ring I speak of is currently residing on the left hand middle finger of our gracious host Lord Yaxley, bring him before me and together we can 'convince' him to part with it", Harry lied smoothly, the true potential of the ring was more than just the location of Castle Drakenhof, it was they key to the castle. Ancient tomes filled with long forgotten magic, ancient magical relics of a forgotten time, and lastly the regenerative abilities of the ring, at least Malfoy was willing to believe his little lie as he was currently talking quickly to Yaxley.

A minute later Yaxley and Malfoy stood in a room with Harry. "Well Count, Malfoy here tells me that you have a good offer to me", he said with what he thought was an inviting tone. "Yes as a matter of fact I do Yaxley. I need the ring on your hand, and you give it to me now", Harry said as he allowed his dark aura to unleash itself, making both Malfoy and Yaxley cringe away in submissiveness.

"Never, that is my family ring, it has been in our family for several hundred years", he spat at Harry. Harry simply grinned darkly as his emerald eyes blackened, with a swift move he held Yaxley's wand against his throat.

"You will serve me in life or you will serve me in death, either way is preferable to me slave", Harry hissed darkly.

Yaxley was simply terrified. Not even the Dark Lord had given such an aura of fear, and when the foreign Count had seized Yaxley's wand and pressed it against his throat before he even realized it he knew that he had lost. With great suffering he removed the beautiful ring from his hand and gave it to the Count who was holding his hand out expectantly.

"Good", Harry said as he was given the ring. Turning towards the petrified by fear Lucius he pointed Yaxley's wand. "Obliviate", and then he proceeded to change Malfoy's memories to the point where Malfoy believed that they had exchanged pleasantries on their disgust with mudbloods. Using the same spell on Yaxley Harry put the wand back in Yaxley's pocket before speaking to the two purebloods.

"Well my Lords, it has been a most pleasant evening but sadly I must move on", with a nod of his head Harry left with his cloak swishing behind him, counting the large amount of money he had liberated from both Yaxley and Malfoy.

Six hours later he was sitting in his bedroom at number 4 Privet Drive (he had been gifted Dudley's second bedroom after some intimidation). This was it now, he would finally find the way to his true home. He pricked his finger with one of his fangs, allowing some of the blood to drip on the ring before he put it on. **"I Harold Von Carstein claim my rightful place as the ruler of Sylvania and the line of Von Carstein, so mote it be"**, he canted in an ancient language long lost. With a flash the ring refitted itself to Harry's hand, and in the ruby the picture of a winged bat could now be seen. Immediately the wound on Harry's finger healed, and information about Castle Drakenhof including it's surrounding lands and exact position filled his mind, and then he fell asleep.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Harry awoke to the sound of yelling, and the voice that was yelling was clear as the day itself to Harry. Vernon had returned from jail. Silently Harry snuck along the wall and down stairs to see what the ruckus was.

In the kitchen stood Vernon, still as fat as ever and the vein in his temple was almost bursting, and in his hand he held a berretta 9mm pistol. Just as he was about to rant some more nod doubt to aunt Petunia he saw Harry.

"YOU, YOU ARE THE REASON I WENT TO JAIL YOU FUCKING FREAK. I'M GONNA KILL YOU BEFORE GUTTING YOU AND FEEDING YOU ENTRAILS TO THE BIRDS, AND THEN!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT"? He suddenly shouted as Harry was on all fours with tears running out of his eyes. "As if you'd have the guts to kill me Vernon, you just don't have it in ya do ya fatarse", Harry tainted, enjoying it immensely as Vernon went past purple and turned a deep violet, and with shaking hands he turned the gun on Harry and shot once, twice, two more shots followed before he lowered the smoking gun.

The freak was currently lying motionless at the ground with blood splattered about him, finally Vernon had done the right thing, something he should have done years ago. With a sickening smile he turned to walk back to Petunia whom was staring in horror at something behind Vernon's back.

"Oh Vernon, I'm not dead yet", came a voice so cold and hateful that it sent shivers down Vernon's spine. Slowly he spun around to meet a creature of pure darkness. His nephews unnatural pale face was smiling sickly at him, and a pair of fangs grew out from before his eyes. The boy's eyes were almost pitch black and held a promise of ultimate pain and death, even now the boy seemed to be growing in height and before he knew it Vernon was staring 'up' at the boy. Pointing a pale hand that held three inch long talons instead of nails he spoke with such a terrifying voice that Vernon was bathed in cold sweat urine. "Y-You're dead" he sputtered out to the boy who just laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it seems that I am still very much alive" the boy said in a false consolatory voice.

With a scream Vernon emptied the remaining bullets against the boy, only to stare in fear as he slowly rose again. With some strange popping noises followed by clangs the bullets dropped out of the wounds they had inflicted and landed on the ground, and then the wounds closed and all traces of them disappeared as if they had never been there in the first place.

Before he had time to fully grasp what had happened the boy had him pushed up against a wall. "Well, well. I think I should save you until last, don't you, Vernon? Let you see your family die", Harry said as he threw Vernon hard against the kitchen floor making a the floor tremble.

Without another glance Harry turned to Dudley first, intent on repaying him on the years of bullying he had done against Harry. With a snarl of rage Harry started to pound every inch of Dudley's body, his vampiric strength making him stronger than even a giant meant that every single punch cracked or broke a bone and ruptured organs, making Dudley scream in pain as his body was slowly but surely damaged beyond all help. After Harry was certain that every single bone from the chest and down was broken and most of his organs were either failing or completely ruined, he grabbed Dudley by the neck before he continued pounding Dudley's head against the floor, only stopping when all that remained of it was spread out pieces of bone, brain matter, and bloodied flesh.

Turning towards a horrified Petunia and Vernon Harry sensually licked the blood and tissue of his hands taking great delight in doing so.

"P-p-p-pl-please d-do-don't do this H-Harry, L-Li-Lily wouldn't h-have w-wan-wanted you to k-kill us", she sobbed as she threw herself at Harry's feet. Rage beyond anything Harry had ever felt welled up in him, and he backhanded her across the face so hard that he knocked her several feet away and caused over half of her teeth to be knocked out.

"**I wouldn't know anything about that now would I? especially since you have lied to me my entire LIFE. If you had just been kind to me I would not need to kill you ****now, but instead I shall take great pleasure in it", **Harry hissed to her.

Howling both in pain and sadness petunia tried to crawl away from him, and Harry watched amused as she couldn't bare to cross the area where her soon was currently lying in a pool of blood and brains.

Almost detachedly Harry walked into the living room where he grabbed a sword that was hanging over the mantelpiece. Vernon had often boasted on how his grandfather had used it in the first world war, yet Harry knew that it was just a cheap piece of crap.

The sword was blunt and not sharp at all, so petunia shrieked load enough to raise the dead as he stabbed the sword through her stomach, with a great deal of strength he clove his way through her stomach, before sliding the sword out from her now ruined nether regions. With perverse curiosity he noted that she still tried to get away sobbing hysterically now, as she grew weaker by the second. Lifting her up Harry punched his hand through her from behind, punching out through her ribcage, showering the walls in blood as she drew a final gasp for life and then died.

Letting his dead aunt drop the floor Harry turned to Vernon who was now crying openly for first time Harry could remember. Drawing out his own belt Harry repaid Vernon the services he had so often done to Harry. Each whip of the belt bringing out a howl of pure pain from Vernon. Eventually Harry grew tired of it, and so he proceeded to cut him slowly by a blunt knife instead. Whenever the wounds grew serious Harry would heal all evidence of them and start over again. Eventually Harry spoke again, this time with perverse amusement. "Fun. But not so much that I want it to last all night", he said as the wheels in Vernon's head turned.

Opening the liquor cabinet Harry forced Vernon to drink it up, before sloshing more alcohol all over him, before placing a half empty bottle in Vernon's left hand. The next step was simple Harry simply crushed Vernon's hands with his own, making it appear like bruises he had gained from punching someone, the bruises on Dudley's body were so many that it was impossible to find a distinct size to them. He continued by smearing blood from both Petunia and Dudley all over him, particularly the hands.

Then he made sure that Vernon had left some fingerprints on the sword, before he put a few bullets into Dudley and petunias bodies. In the hall he used a handy wandless cleaning spell to siphon all the blood out of the walls and carpet, before returning to the kitchen. He made the now unconscious Vernon hold the gun in his mouth before he squeezed the trigger, spraying the wall behind him with blood and brain matter. With the deed done Harry walked over to the phone and waited for some time, before calling up the police station.

"Yes what can we help you with"? a tired voice asked over the phone. "M-my family, their dead sir, uncle Vernon killed them all, I don't know what to do. What shall I do? I'm scared", Harry cried out, adapting the role of hysterical child.

There was some ruckus over the phone, before the voice, serious this time spoke to him. "Don't worry son we're on our way, just sit tight and we'll help you okay"?, meekly Harry answered him "okay".

The next minutes Harry was almost dying with the effort of not laughing and keeping up the charade of helpless child, as the police officer on the phone was trying to console him. And suddenly the driveway was filled with police cars with sirens howling and their blinking lights was making the front lawn look like some sort of Christmas tree.

Several uniformed police officers barged in, and one man, an Inspector if Harry was not mistaken made his way over to where Harry was sitting with wide eyes. "Hello son, my name is Inspector Jones, what is your name"? "Harry P-Potter", Harry sobbed pathetically, as the man drew him into a tender hug.

"Oh my fucking God…what the bloody hell happened in here", a voice asked sickly from the kitchen. And Harry noted with inward amusement that several of the police officers seemed to empty their stomachs at the sight.

"Just come with me Harry and we'll take care of you", the Inspector said, and Harry saw his opportunity. "No, th-that is just what uncle Vernon always said before he, before he", with a sob and a faked scream of fear Harry punched the Inspector in the face, hard enough to make him bleed but not enough to break the nose. Then he hightailed it out of there (well at least it seemed that way for the police). Ignoring their cries Harry ran off. After he had shook them off he ran much faster than what he should normally be able to (as a human at least).

Slightly changing his appearance Harry took a bus that lead down to London, where he snuck onto the first boat off the island. Hopefully he would be in Albania at Castle Drakenhof within the week.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Back in a castle up north named Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore awoke suddenly with a dreadful feeling creeping up at him. Swiftly walking into his office he checked his various devices including the one that showed the wards at Privet Drive. He swore loudly. Petunia the anchor of the wards was dead according the device, and Harry Potter was no where to be found either.

Quickly he dressed up and then proceeded to floo into Arabella Figg's home, where he walked swiftly over to Privet Drive 4. When he arrived the entire area was cordoned off by the police, and one of the gruffly stopped Albus Dumbledore before he got too close. "What happened here my good man", Dumbledore said jovially.

"It appears that the man in the house, one Vernon Dursley got out of jail today and got drunk. In his drunken state he killed his wife and son, and tried to kill his nephew before taking his own life", the officer said with disgust.

"And the boy", Professor Dumbledore said distantly. "Ran away when one of our Inspectors tried to convince him to go to the station, packed quite a punch I believe", he said seriously. Dumbledore nodded more to himself than anyone else as he walked some distance away before apparating.

Back in his office at Hogwarts he sat down in his chair and actually sulked. All of his plans ruined. The boy would now be free of the abusive environment and as such would not look to Dumbledore as his saviour for getting him out. No he had to find the boy and place him somewhere else, _'perhaps Severus would be a good idea'_, he thought distractedly as he turned towards his phoenix Fawkes whom he had bound against the birds will with a particular dark curse that he had learned from his Gellert, it was time to recall the Order of the Phoenix.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**AN: Okay so here is the first real chapter of Black Night. As you can see having all the memories and part of the personality of a three thousand and something year old Vampire can have both strengths and weaknesses. He know how to deal with most people, and is not so adverse to violence having seen quite a bit of it from his sire's memories.**

**As you can see Harry is going to be very dark maybe evil I haven't decided that one yet, and Dumbles is going to be manipulative (I'll try at least grin) For those who wonder about how he knows newer spells. Vampires can get a great deal of information from the blood of someone else, and a fifth generation vampire like Harry as no troubles learning a persons most intimate secrets if he gets the persons blood, so he already knows most of the Hogwarts curriculum (depends on classes). Further more Harry will enter puberty sooner than most others, so sexual action starts in year (you didn't honestly believe I would give up that did you?)**

**This fic should continue even beyond the seven years at Hogwarts and events, though similar will be quite different from what they are in the books. I may put Harry in Gryffindor, just to falsely placate the old lemonfucker I mean sucker, and keep him of his back a little. The deathly hallows will likewise appear earlier than they do in the books (or at least according to my current base plot, might change that later though).**

**So tell me what you liked and didn't like, as always reviews, suggestions, questions and constructive criticism is more than welcome. If you have questions please PM them to me and I'll do my best.**

**I did take some liberties with the history of the Von Carsteins, and changed some of it, including the fate of Mannfred which (from my knowledge) has yet to be decided. And for those who might have played Warhammer fantasy (against or with Vampire Counts) Harry is currently at the same level as a Vampire Count.**


	3. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to JK, and anything you can recognise from warhammer belongs to Games workshop.

**Chapter 2: Homecoming.**

Harry growled in annoyance. He had managed to slip out of England easy enough. Sneaking on board a boat over to Norway he had advanced on foot to the tower where his creator had spent so much time in. Other than a few literary works and a handy enough sword made of steel the tower was empty.

At least he had some protection in the form of his new sword. From there on he had started the long trek to Albania, instead of conserving his energy and take weeks to get there, he had unleashed all the suppressed power of his vampiric form. Running through Norway, Sweden and through Denmark had taken him about a day, and his only stop in Germany had been to a nightclub, where he had fed heavily, leaving behind twelve victims all but drained of blood, fortunately the place had been so full with both drugs and alcohol so creating a false OD had not been too difficult.

From Germany he had taken it a little slower, conserving his now recovering energy levels by sneaking on a trailer that was taking the long trip to Albania to pick up a deliverance or something.

Two days later he had arrived in Albania, and immediately retreated to the north west where there was a healthy mix of both mountains and forests. And now he had been wandering for almost two days in the dark dank forests of Albania. As a magical creature he had been able to enter the large forested areas of Albania that had been cleverly hidden from muggles for several centuries, and he understood why.

Even the normal forests of Albania were unsafe even at day, yet here what most magical folk believed simply to be a part of Albania was in reality the rest of old Sylvania the home of the von Carsteins.

Ever since Vlad took over the throne of Count of Sylvania the region had been a cursed place. Malicious spirits roamed the dark forests at night, while unholy bloodthirsty beasts killed as they pleased. Wraiths, the immortal spirits of ancient Necromancers whose bodies had decayed before they could achieve immortality, leaving nothing but an ethereal spirit with hatred for everything alive. Clad in tattered robes black as the night their skulls shone out from under their hoods with a malicious energy the could be felt even from a distance, their skeletal hands gripping large rusted scythes that they used to kill all those still alive with, it was not for nothing that the muggles pictured Death as a robed and hooded skeleton with a large scythe.

In addition to all of these terrible creatures you had the dead. The bodies of the dead had never rested easily in Sylvania since Vlad came into power, and the unholy aura of death and black magic that still permeated the land made sure that there were always undead roaming the land at night, and this was the land that Harry was prowling through.

His very nature as a vampire Lord attracted the black creatures that lived so to speak in the land. His Black polluting presence drew both ghoul and spirit close to him, yet even though their very being commanded them to come closer to this powerful representation of death and immortality they could not, they were not wanted and had not been summoned, yet they would stay close if only to come quickly to his aid.

Most of the wraiths, although they had once had a mind and will of their own were having troubles with disobeying the dark powers that called them unconsciously away from their old dwellings.

One of these wraiths was once known as Lord Voldemort. He had been at the peak of his power, so close to success only to have it all torn down by a mere boy. However he had dabbled much in the black arts of Necromancy, something that had showed on his body as it steadfastly decayed and started resembling more and more of a corpse. Yet he was not a powerful necromancer, true he had dabbled if only to use the newer inventions in necromancy that would grant him immortality, but he had not used enough of the true and old forms of necromancy, and so even though his body was destroyed his Horcruxes bound his vengeful shredded soul to the realm of mortals, and as such he could resist the dark powers that bid him forward, but he was curious about what was calling him, so carefully he started to drift towards the source of the dark energy.

He knew that whatever it was that he was following was heading towards the old castle that stood in the forest, but personally he could not care less about that, the castle was impossible to enter. It was guarded against all forms of magical travel, only a fully corporeal being could pass, and this annoyed Voldemort as he just knew he was so sure that this castle held so many answers, the reason for how and why this country was one of the most dark and unholy places in the world. How he could achieve true immortality without relying on his Horcruxes, tome upon tome filled with dark magic, probably loaded with ancient artefacts, and he could not enter, the only time he had tried he had been stopped by one of the heavily armoured and robed skeletons that patrolled the battlements tirelessly, carrying huge rusty blades that shone with a blue ethereal light. The sheer pain he had felt when he was struck by one of the blades for attempting to sneak through the gates was more than anything he had ever felt, and he suspected that if it was not for his Horcruxes his soul would have been destroyed for ever.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Harry smiled as the sight of his new home appeared before his eyes. In the middle a large square keep stood out, towering above the dark plains. Out from each corner came a small bridge that connected the keep to a smaller circular tower. Surrounding the central keep and the four towers was a thick intimidating wall, and the whole castle just oozed of death.

The buildings and wall made of dark rock that looked mightily similar to Ebony were in disrepair, and most of the windows were cracked or broken by the ravages of time, however the castle would be all but impregnable. Just the aura of death could cause man and beast alike fleeing for their lives, or fall to the ground in sickly convulsions as the ambient dark energy tore through their bodies. _'finally home'_.

Smiling Harry walked quickly over to the gates only to be stopped by an armoured skeletal figure who held out a bony hand to stop him. _**'Who dares enter Castle Drakenhof?'**_ Harry almost lost his calm persona when the cold merciless voice hissed inside his mind. Until he remembered that this would have to be one of the Grave Guards. The spirits of ancient warriors bound in their skeletal bodies bedecked in ancient armour long corrupted from it's former glory. At their sides the carried deadly wight blades, whose cold touch could kill even the mightiest hero with but a simple stroke, and unless most other undead, these ancient wights retained their intelligence, and they served their masters to the deaths (again).

Bound to the ancient castle by Vlad himself they made for a powerful guard, and they would not hesitate to kill anyone uninvited. "I am Harold von Carstein, rightful ruler of Drakenhof Castle and the lands of Sylvania, let my will be done", Harry said coldly to the guard. _**'Yes Master, welcome back to your true home'**_, with a nod at the guard, Harry pressed his ring to the door, awakening the castle from it's slumber so that it could now be prepared for the arrival of it's new master.

All over the castle several more of the deadly grave guards awakened, and they started cleaning up the castle immediately. Dust vanished, cutlery regained their shine, broken or rotted furniture was restored to their former glory, broken window panes were fixed, and torches once again lined the halls. Everything returned to it's former glory, and pairs of wights could be seen wandering through the castle once again on their endless patrols.

For the first time he could remember Harry was truly happy. He was home at last, and if he was not wrong there should be a huge library in the castle as well, filled with everything he needed to know, since his sire had not been particularly gifted in magic.

Striding though the dark red halls Harry admired the paintings and tapestries that lined it. The castle had not been truly awake since the battle at Hel Fenn where Mannfred lost his ring because of the treachery of his brother Jerek , who had cut off the hand on which the ring rested. But now it was awake once more, and already foul undead servants ventured out from the castle towards one of the closest villages, that despite the numerous wards placed by wizards still held muggles in them, that had lived there for untold generations. The Master would need food, so food would be brought to him.

After some time exploring his new home Harry had finally entered the library and now faced a dilemma unlike any other he had ever encountered. There was just so many books, he had absolutely no idea where to start, and he was about to get frustrated at his indecision when the castle helped him. To his right a door opened and he could hear the tell tale sound of a lock opening as well as a desk drawer opening, curious Harry entered and a truly diabolical grin spread across his face as he looked down on the ancient book that was lying innocently in the open drawer.

The Book of Nagash. He could not believe it, true he had hoped but he had not dared to hope for it. In his hands he held one of the seven tomes of Nagash himself, the true founder of necromancy, amongst it's pages of human skin written with human blood was the most unholy knowledge in the world, and he had it in his grasp. Grinning he sat down in a comfortable richly carved throne of oak and started to read.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

That had been almost four years ago now. While at the time he had been above O.W.L level wizards he had only been so because of the raw amount of power he could put in his spells. And he only knew spells up till N.E.W.T level, as well as a few dark and/or questionable ones.

Now though he was, while not as knowledgeable in the arts of necromancy as Mannfred had been, he was certainly equally as skilled with it. Like Mannfred Harry had an innate natural ability when it came to controlling both his own magic as well as the winds of magic the flowed out from the realm of Chaos.

He had like Mannfred elected to concentrate as much as he possibly could on his magical education, in all aspects of the field, but especially in necromancy and dark magic. Like Mannfred his martial prowess was while extremely good when it came to mortals, not good enough to make him able to take on more powerful foes like elves or dwarves, orks or even shame as it was other vampires who held a few centuries under their belts. But in his opinion they could keep their martial prowess, the chance of any off them being able to stop all of his spells before they killed them were not big, and once Harry had found a few 'items of interest' it would be even more difficult.

Shrugging his shoulders slightly Harry considered what else he should pack. While he did not need to Harry had a feeling that he should go to Hogwarts, if only to annoy the old man, and besides he was curious about the wraith that had disappeared. While he did not particularly care about what creatures inhabited his land he did grow curious when one of the wraiths that had taken an unhealthy obsession to try and spy on him during the years disappeared shortly after a man had arrived to get some field experience according to rumours.

Well, at least he would get out amongst people again, perhaps he could even inadvertedly help the British Ministry of Magic by exterminating a few vampires at the same time. With a nod to himself he fastened another old von Carstein artefact he had recovered.

The Cloak of Darkness was a true piece of ingenuity. Mannfred himself had enchanted it, and it had the ability of completely swathing him in shadows, giving him complete invisibility during the night, and then came the biggest enchantment. The cloak had been made after he lost his ring and Mannfred who had no wish of moving on at the moment had decided that he needed something else to protect his unholy (un)life. The answer was the cloak.

As well as making him invisible in the darkness of the night, it housed a permanent protection against both mundane and magical damage, and could easily protect against a killing curse, though the chances of it was smaller than it was against most other spells. The more powerful the spells were the less chance it had to stop them, though if Harry's calculations were correct it would have a four out of six chance of stopping a killing curse, not bad exactly if Harry would say so

With a wave off his hand Harry's decorated chest shrunk, and he put it safely in one of his pockets before he headed towards the gates. "Nobody is to enter in my absence", Harry ordered the silent grave guards, receiving only silent nods in return.

With a last look back at the castle Harry started to change shape. His mouth elongated, and his legs grew large paws, soon a tail came and fur started to sprout all over him. Where only a second ago a young deadly vampire Lord had stood, there was now a large pure white wolf with black eyes, a bit ironic perhaps seeing as he was positively one of the darkest beings alive (so to speak) that he knew off, but he was just happy that he retained the ability. With a loud chilling howl Harry raced northwards towards England.

The journey north took almost two weeks with little rest, but finally he was close. He stood at a French beach staring out over the channel to England. Waiting or searching for a boat was fortunately not needed, as Harry tapped into his vampiric powers and changed shape into a large fanged bat, blacker than even the starless sky, and with a quick series of burst from his wings he was flying across the channel.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

A few hours later in a castle up north called Hogwarts, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore suddenly sat of with renewed vigour as one of his handy silver trinkets went off, a trinket the should track Harry Potter, but for some reason had failed to do so earlier. Smiling to himself he picked up the letter on his desk that was now addressed to a **Harry. J. Potter, Streets of London**. He wanted to deliver this letter himself but he did not have the time to do so, he would now have to prepare the room in the castle where he would keep the Philosophers Stone that he had stolen from Nicolas some decades back, only with careful manipulation could Harry be moulded into a weapon and figurehead for the light.

"Minerva I have a task for you", he said as he entered her office. "Our own Mr.Potter has been found and I find myself in need for someone to deliver this letter for me", he smiled when her face lit up in relief and hope. "Of course Albus I'll leave straight away", she said as she grabbed a cloak and threw it over her shoulders, before she accepted the letter, and walked towards Hogsmeade to dissaparate.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore found himself in need of talking to Molly Weasley. As Harry's guardian perhaps he could arrange for a marriage contract, by doing this the Weasley's would stand to gain a lot when he would kill Harry after Harry had defeated Voldemort, for the greater good of course, and he knew that Molly, and later young Ginevra would agree to the plan, seeing as Ginevra had decided that she would marry Harry a long time ago, the only tricky thing would be to get Arthur to sign the contract, Arthur sadly had his own beliefs for what was right and wrong, and he cared not for Albus' plans for the greater good, but of course that obstacle would be crossed later.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Back at the streets of London Harry was walking around the area around the Leaky Cauldron, dressed in tattered clothing too big for him (compliments of now dead and drained drifter), and bedecked in dirt Harry looked like the kind of person none would look twice at.

The crack of someone apparating made him more focused as he saw who had apparated. Professor Minerva McGonagall had apparated not far from him and was now scanning the streets for any sign of him. He knew that Dumbledore had a tracer on him, he had just chosen to over power it when he had been abroad, but for obvious reasons he needed to go to Hogwarts and the best way to do that was to let it's senile Headmaster find him.

Carefully walking forward Harry stuck his hand into one of McGonagall's pockets, and made sure that she caught him doing it. "What do you think you are doing child?" she asked him sternly as she held his arm in a grip that would most likely been very hard to get out from even for an adult.

"So sorry ma'am it wont happen again", he said as he brushed away a few locks of hair revealing his apparently famous scar. "Oh my, Mr.Potter, I'm so sorry about all of this, I was just looking for you actually", she said as she smiled at him, and her stern mask fell and was replaced by something that looked like a cross between maternal worry and relief.

"Y-you have?" Harry asked hopefully as he did his best to play the ignorant child. "Yes Mr.Potter, it is my pleasure to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry", she said with a smile.

"Wow, you guys are going to let me go to Hogwarts? But what am I going to do? I mean I don't have enough money to last seven years", Harry said as he worked himself into a false panic.

"Now Harry", McGonagall said consolingly as she gripped his shoulder softly. "When your parents died they left you everything they had, which includes a fair amount of money so you need not worry, so if you just follow me and we will get you everything you need for Hogwarts", she said as she waved her wand, removing the dirt from Harry, only to scream in surprise as purple flames enveloped him and replaced the tattered clothes with the same clothing set he had used at Yaxley hall some years earlier.

"Harry, how-how did you do that?" she asked astonished. "Oh- eh…well I, I've always been able to make the flames do stuff for me you know", he said ignoring the way she was shaking her head in a definite no. "They cannot change my clothing, but they can switch with other clothing if I know exactly where it is, and now, I don't think you want to know more than that, if only for plausible deniability".

She appraised him slowly as if debating it. "Very well Harry, I won't tell anyone… for now", she said slowly as she led him through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. In the alley himself Harry did not need to fake his amasement. There was just so many people, different sizes, ages colours, just about a large buffet that he could pick from as he wanted, this was starting to look better every minute.

Sadly for Harry they soon entered Gringotts and took a place in a line that led up to the Goblin tellers, while they were waiting McGonagall tok the time to explain Harry about the monetary system used in the wizarding world, but fortunately she did not notice that Harry had spaced out as he looked at one of the Goblins. _'The Goblins have changed, they are certainly smaller and more intelligent now than they were back in Mannfred's days'_. Fortunately the line moved quickly and soon Harry and McGonagall stood before a Goblin teller, who backed away slightly from Harry.

"How many Galleons could I get for these?", Harry asked as he emptied a small bag of gems that he had plundered from one of the castles nearby Drakenhof. The Goblin's eyes widened comically before he fall backwards of his high stool in a dead faint, and his head made a disgusting 'crack' as it hit the floor, McGonagall likewise seemed light headed as she held a hand to her chest. "Harry how… why… where did you get those?" she asked faintly.

"Oh these?" Harry said with a frown eyes flickering over the bank, stopping long enough to catch anyone who stared or listened in. "It would be best if…ah you did not ask per say. I might have broken a law or three, nothing much of course, but you would be much happier not knowing I can assure you of that", he said, and too shocked to argue McGonagall just nodded.

"Ah, Mr.Potter, I have not seen a handful of elven gems in my entire life, where did you find them", asked a new Goblin who had replaced the other teller. "That would be best left alone, I know where to find more but, I do not believe you would like the land enough to go there, but I can give you a hint", Harry said, and when the Goblin nodded he leaned in and whispered. "_von Carstein is back'_, The Goblin's eyes like his predecessor widened but he managed to stay conscious. "You're right, so sorry we asked Mr.Potter", he apologised quickly.

"Now, we have a standard thirty thousand Galleons in exchange rate for elven gems, but seeing the craftsmanship of these individuals I believe we can award you with six hundred thousand Galleons in total, would that be acceptable?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Make sure to put the money in a new vault, no one but me will be allowed entrance or withdrawals information or anything like that. It will belong to me and me alone, I want the highest security possible. If I die or something equally unexpected should happen those money will stay in the vault until someone worthy will come up and claim the vault do you understand sir?" Harry asked as he shoved one of his razor sharp and highly pointy fangs. The Goblin nodded and quickly wrote down on a piece of paper that the vault would go to Harold von Carstein's heir should Harold be killed.

"There you go Mr.Potter, just sign here and you can go, likewise we have taken the liberty of bringing up a bag of gold as well", he told Harry as Harry signed the paper. He had to hand it to the Goblins he thought as he followed McGonagall out from Gringotts. It had taken the Golbin about five seconds to realize his true identity after Harry had revealed the name von Carstein. Then again primitive creatures the Goblins had been all those millennia ago, the kept a lot of information about their foes, and the Vampires, particularly the Vampire Counts from Sylvania had always been a deadly enemy, and rumours had already spread to many magical creatures who remembered the importance of the name that a new von Carstein had now taken residence in Sylvania.

The Elves remaining on the planet were worried, they had not had to deal with a threat like the von Carsteins for millennia. The Dwarves were even now perusing through the ancient book of grudges, a book that held all of the wrongdoings against the dvarven race, in order to find out if there was any unfulfilled grudges against the Vampires of Sylvania.

Vampires around the world had scoffed. Incensed at the idea that a Vampire line just because it was old would be any powerful. They had not heard about any von Carsteins for so long that they had forgotten about the true level of these ancient predators, of course they had changed their mind and were likewise fearful after the Vampire Elders along with the city masters had decided to send a team to bring that so call young 'upstart' in.

Only one had returned alive from Sylvania, and he spoke of the horrors they had encountered when they had faced von Carstein. He had slaughtered them, simply too fast and strong for them, and he could use magic, magic so terrible that it had sent several of the Vampires screaming none of those returned. Just the idea of a Vampire being able to use magic was preposterous. While Vampires had their natural Vampire gifts, such as the ability to seduce the victims to keep them from struggling, as well as a high magic resistance (though not to the same level as dragons), they could not perform magic themselves. Other races humans at the forefront believed it was due to their soul no longer existing. They were naturally wrong, the soul of the Vampire was still there, it was only due to the excessive breeding that the Vampires lost their magic potential.

All the weaker Vampires wanted covens of their own, and eventually ran away from their sires, and started turning just about anyone and everyone they wanted. The older Vampires killed as many as they could to stay in control, but eventually they very killed, most likely due to the fact that they were often arrogant enough to go alone. And so a vicious cycle started, those who had previously made their own covens in a turning frenzy eventually grew with age and eventually their servants would make the same rebellion they had done earlier, and several millennia of this, every trace of magical ability was lost in the Vampires, only the true ancients remaining or the ones they had turned the last centuries had any magical ability left.

Harry of course did not particularly care about this, he tried to kill the weak animals the Vampire had become, mere shadows of their true selves wherever he could find them, but he did not spend his time hunting them down.

McGonagall had now steered him into Ollivander's (makers of fine wands since 382 B.C). McGonagall had sat herself down in a spindly legged chair and was waiting patiently. Harry meanwhile took the time to peruse the store. It was small, cramped, dusty yet it was full of static magical energy as well as something else, and no matter how hard Harry tried to place the scent and feeling he got he could not place it, until he saw Ollivander move with unnatural speed and grace behind him, seemingly appearing out of thin air for McGonagall.

"Hello sir", Harry said as he turned to Ollivander, who looked like he had just managed to prove a theory of his.

"Hello Mr.Potter I was expecting to see you some day soon. It seems like it was only yesterday your parents were here to buy their first wands. Willow ten and a quarter inches, swishy fine for charms work that was your mothers wand of course", he said as if it explained everything. "While your father favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inches with a dragon heartstring core quite powerful and excellent for Transfiguration", he said as he mumbled for himself and Harry could see something that suddenly made him realize what was so familiar about this store.

'_I know who and what you are… Jerek'_, Harry whispered so softly that only a Vampire would hear, and as he had suspected Ollivander froze if only for a second.

"Minerva, would you perhaps be a dear and get the rest of young Mr.Potters Hogwarts equipment, I am afraid this is going to take a fair amount of time", he told her as he subtly guided her out of the shop, after she had left he closed the door and pulled down the blinds before hanging a 'closed' sign in the window.

"I would like to know how you know that name Mr.Potter, or is it von Carstein now?" he asked Harry who merely raised an eyebrow. Shrugging Harry allowed his form take shape again. His eyes blackened, the hair on his head started to writhe ever so slightly with a life of it's own, his fangs extended and his nails grew into something that looked like small talons and his pasty white skin actually took on a more human like colour, true a bit corpse like but it still looked more humanesque than his almost completely white skin had done.

"I recognised the scent and feel of you and your shop as similar to my own, and I know you was the only other von Carstein that Vlad sired who lived beside Mannfred of course, as the others were either killed by imperial witch hunters or killed by Konrad himself, and we all know Konrads fate", Harry said.

Ollivander simply smiled as he let his own nature reveal itself. When he was finished he looked a lot like Harry. He was a bit more tall but that was only to be expected, likewise he was considerably bulkier than he had been in his façade as an old wandmaker or than Harry could ever hope to be, and his hair was more of a dark brown than the raven black Harry had.

"And what do you know about me? Cousin", he asked as he motioned Harry to a chair. Sitting down Harry accepted a goblet of blood that Ollivander had pulled out from nowhere.

"I know that your name was once Jerek Kruger, a Grand Master of the White Wolves Knightly Order. You led the third army that tried to stop Vlad. Unlike the previous armies that had met him yours was one of the best ones in the Empire and when you crushed Vlad's head in with your hammer, killing him outright the rest of his army fled. Of course you had not expected the power of the Carstein ring, and less than a month later Vlad who was once again back with the living so to speak hunted you down. I don't know too much of the battle but I do know that Vlad's army caught you unprepared and your soldiers were killed quickly, and Vlad killed you himself, though he turned you afterwards, most likely impressed that you managed to slay him in single combat", Harry said as he took a sip of the blood. "Elven blood?" he asked.

"From some upstart Phoenix King who wanted to kill me for being a murdering mindless animal I believed he called me. He was the last Phoenix King of the Elves, they went into hiding about two and a half thousand years ago, just about the time that the world changed, I actually took the Phoenix Crown with me, the ultimate insult I guess", Ollivander said.

"Yes well he most likely deserved it", Harry said, "but on with the story. After you had been turned you were angry and spiteful, you hated what you had become, yet you had not the power to defeat Vlad, and though your loyalty to the Empire as well as your sense of morals and honour were still burning strongly in you had no choice but to follow".

"After Vlad's death you helped Konrad kill your fellow brothers, yet you could not try to escape due to Konrad's madness, so you stuck close to him and tried to limit the amount of damage he could do to the Empire. Konrad was mad as a bat even before he was turned, after all he had his mother placed on trial for giving birth to him without his consent and then had her impaled on a spike. Of course Konrad being just about useless with magic used loads of necromancers instead, necromancers who liked to tattle and you learned the secret of Vlad's immortality, the ring that had been stolen, most likely only because of Mannfred allowing it to be stolen, it is rumoured that Mannfred was awake and watching as Felix Mann stole the ring, and it was after all Mannfred who allowed the knowledge of the ring to leak out to the imperials".

"Yet when your for the ring at Vlad's resting place you could not locate it, and so you had to go back to Konrad. Most likely you noticed that the former witch hunter Jon Skellan, who had been vampirised and returned to Sylvania on Mannfred's orders, was doing a masterful work by stroking Konrads paranoia, you used this to your own end and started to slip Konrad a potion, the loosened whatever shred of sanity he had left after he was turned. So in one of his vague fits of licking his armour clean in a battle the Dwarf thane Gufbad held Konrad down while Helmar of Marienburg impaled his fathers killer with his Runefang, ending the life of Konrad von Carstein", Harry was silent for some time as he pondered his next words, choosing to drink some more of the elven blood.

"Shortly thereafter Mannfred returned with the ring you had not found, and took control over Sylvania and Drakenhof. Like Vlad and Konrad, Mannfred waged a war on the Empire but as we both know he failed, and when he tried to flee at Hel Fenn in his wolf form, you cut off the paw that held the ring, ending Manfrad's invulnerability, resulting in his near death. Of course when you tried to destroy the ring to make sure that it's powers could never be used again you failed in doing so, choosing instead to have Jon Skellan who had likewise betrayed Mannfred to brick you up for eternity as the ring's guardian. That is all that I know of you Jerek", Harry finished.

Jerek (I'll just call him that from now on), nodded, impressed at the depth of knowledge the young Vampire in front of him had about his life. "Yes, you are correct in your story, however my rest was interrupted some centuries later by a human, who managed to steal the ring from me before I could get to my senses enough to hunt him down. I then started to wander the earth, watching civilisations rise and fall, before settling down on the island of Albion which eventually changed with the rest of the world and it became the British isles. At this time, wars were everywhere and so many people got killed, so much knowledge and history lost, all that remains just about is a load of old legends, many of them true, yet soon enough magical communities started to form, wizards and witches took on apprentices and after a little accident where I was trying to enchant a staff, I created my first wand. I found that I enjoyed creating them and soon enough one witch or wizard after the other bought wands from me, eventually forgetting the old and true way's of magic, it was easier, less dangerous to use magic this way as they drew for the most part on the magic within themselves by using the wands, as opposed to sapping into the winds of raw magic floating out from the realms of Chaos, the difference was that now only those with magic inside them could use wands and magic, the rest of the humans could no longer do it. So even after all these years, and several identities of Ollivanders I am still here… with you, so tell me Harold why are you here?", Jerek finished with something that could only be described as a sigh.

"I am here for a wand Jerek, but the problem is that your wands are meant to be used by humans, if you or I had tried to use one of them we would risk the wand either blowing up or have a burnout in the core reducing it to just a simple wooden stick, you see I am after something else, two somethings actually", Harry said as he looked into Jerek's black eyes.

"And what would those be Harold?" Harry simply grinned. "Why I need the Ebony Staff, also known as the Black Staff of Undeath, it has the power to change shape slightly, so I could parade it off as a wand, secondly I'm looking for the Sword of Unholy Power".

Jerek now had a similar grin to Harry. "Well Harold, the sword is easy enough, you will find it in the north somewhere, since Crom took it with him after slaying Mannfred, though I believe the staff has been returned to it's original location if you follow me… alternatively there is one wand you could use, one I crafted some time ago", he said.

"Okay so the staff is inside the realm of Chaos?" at Jerek's nod Harry swore. "Well I will still get it, I just need to be extremely cautious in there, and the sword I guess should be easy enough to find, and… wait! did you say there actually is a wand I can use, tell me about it".

"Ah yes, one of my more amusing deeds. There was this one time that I was in a bad mood. You see I was waiting for someone who would come to the river I was waiting at, this man I would kill, since when I would dare him to cross the river and that he would receive a gift should he be able to cross it, if the man refused that would mean that I had found my target".

"The river itself was cursed, and any who tried to cross would die in it's cursed streams, until one day three brothers came. Skilled as they were in the magical arts they created a bridge over the river and crossed unharmed over it, this was just about a slap in my face when I was in the mood I was in, yet I had given them my word, so I congratulated them and told them that they would but have to mention what they wanted and I would give it. The middle aged brother wanted the power to return the living from the dead since he had lost the woman he loved shortly before the came to the river. So I picked up a rock and did my best to enchant it, however no magic can truly bring back the dead, and so the when he brought back his love she was cruel sad and cold towards him, and so he became so insane with grief that he killed himself and so I had gotten revenge from one of them", both Harry and Jerek grinned at this.

"The youngest brother, most likely the wisest I believe wanted an invisibility cloak that could hide him even from me, sadly I was bound by my word and I happened to have just an artefact like that, that I stole from the High Elves some time before that. The last brother he was truly arrogant, he wanted an unbeatable wand, so I grabbed a branch from an Elder tree and crafted it into a wand, including some of my of blood as well as one of my fangs which grew out again shortly thereafter. The man started to duel everyone he felt like and he won every time and soon started to boast about the supposedly unbeatable wand that he had, well long story short a jealous wizard slit his throat in his sleep taking the wand for his own, and so it continued, the wand forever changing hands in acts of bloodshed, you see I made it so that only a true von Carstein can use the wand properly, should anyone else use it, well true the wand will open their magical channels more and allow the master of it better control over their magic, but the wand has a curse placed on it, making any powerful witch or wizard have a strange urge to defeat the wielder of it, preferably by killing him or her, and taking the wand for themselves, and until it finds its way back to either you or me now it will continue in that cycle, quite amusing yes?" he asked as Harry snorted at the humour of the situation.

"And the story ends with that the last and youngest brother eventually gave his cloak to his son, and apparently walked with Death as an equal and friend".

"So let me get this straight", said Harry. "This became a legend, and you became known as Death, instead of a very skilled and powerful Vampire with a real knack of crafting wands and enchanting stuff?" at Jerek's nod Harry couldn't hold it no more he laughed better than he had ever done before. "That is just so-so h-hilarious", both Vampires broke into another round of laughter. "Yes especially since the youngest brother did not walk as an equal, I dragged him out of his home the day I found him, and transfigured him into a small kitten that I fed to a stray dire wolf, however the damage was done and soon the story became known as the tale of the Deathly Hallows, quite stupid these mortals don't you think?", Harry simply nodded as he thought on something.

"So, who has the wand now?", Jerek grinned smugly at him. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the current master of the wand Count", he said smugly when he realized Harry's dilemma.

"Okay that complicates matters a bit, I will have to do with a normal wooden stick and pretend it is a wand until I can either take the wand from Dumbledore or get into the realm of Chaos and get the staff back", at this point the door to the store was knocked on several times, and both Harry and Jerek were quick to regain the human looking facades, and after opening the door Minerva McGonagall stepped in, with a new trunk in her hand.

"Well Harry, I have all of your school material here so if you follow me we will get going back to Hogwarts", she said as she extended her hand.

"That won't be necessary Minerva", said Jerek once again with his old dry voice. "Young Harry here will be staying with me, I shall be taking him in as my apprentice, so when he is not at Hogwarts he will be educated by me in wand lore, but if it would make you feel better you may return in a couple of day's to check up on us", he said.

McGonagall was stunned, not many people had the privileges of becoming an apprentice, and certainly not to a wandmaker and at such a young age too. "V-Very well, I'll leave this here then Harry, and I shall be seeing you at September 1st", with a last smile and a nod at Jerek she walked out of the shop and dissapparated.

"So Apprentice eh? Whatever are we going to plan out now?" Harry asked with a fanged grin. Jerek simply grinned in return, much more diabolical than he had been in his youth as a Vampire, "Oh I can think of something my Count, and I'm sure that it may have something to do with the realm or Chaos as well".

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**AN:** Okay I've taken a few liberties with history and such, and hopefully I managed to enlighten a bit more on exactly what kind of...Monster Harry is so to speak, while he is not directly evil (yet at least) he is one of the darkest creatures you can come across, and certainly dangerous. Harry will be good in all or most of his classes, but he will be a true master at Necromancy and Dark Arts.

And here in this story, you will see that there are several types of magic, even the so called 'muggles' can use magic. If properly trained a muggle would be able to draw from the winds of Chaos and use it to unleash frighteningly dangerous and powerful spells, of course the inherent risk on drawing on Chaos energy to use magic is very dangerous in itself, and a miscast should prove catastrophic. Also you will see a whole other manner of creatures as well that do not exist or are not mentioned in the HP universe.

Lastly for those who are wondering, I AM working on 'Light in the Dark', but I've been busy rewriting and editing my original story as well as the fact that RL is dragging me down. But do not worry I will update it, and I'm just about halfway in the update. As always thanks for the reviews guys they help me a lot with inspiration and I do enjoy reading them, for now good bye.


	4. Meetings and School

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or anything from Games workshop so please don't sue my backside off.**

Last Chapter:

"_So Apprentice eh? Whatever are we going to plan out now?" Harry asked with a fanged grin. Jerek simply grinned in return, much more diabolical than he had been in his youth as a Vampire, "Oh I can think of something my Count, and I'm sure that it may have something to do with the realm or Chaos as well"._

**Chapter 3. Meetings and School.**

Harry sighed in frustration as the third child that day wanted to get his wand. Jerek had told Harry that it would be his job now to get the children their wands, since he would sadly be busy with trying to search through his records. Unfortunately for Harry Jerek had neglected to tell him exactly what he did to see which wands held the closest connections to the different customers, and he did not really have the patience to deal with over exited children who when given the wrong wands could cause untold amounts of devastation.

'_Actually I'm sure the wands enjoy trying to kill me'_, Harry thought morosely as he avoided a silver stake that somehow was propelled out with incredible speed from the wand and embedded itself next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair and pigtails. _'Then again it also draws partially from the sub consciousness of a person, so this Granger girl really have a refreshing nature if nothing else'¸ _he thought for himself.

The Granger girl was accompanied by her parents and a plump older witch with the name Sprout apparently a professor at Hogwarts.The minute she had entered the shop her entire posture and excitement practically screamed BOOKWORM, and given her sub conscious sadistic nature Harry had to guess that she had probably been bullied for years, and instead of cracking up she buried herself in her books, and now that she was about to enter the wizarding world she was going to have access to several deadly spells, coupled with her strong individual nature and years of pent up anger she could prove to become fearsome witch, '_a good test subject for one of my better ideas_', Harry thought with a grin as he handed over another wand, only to swear colourfully as he was blasted with a particularly strong sunlight spell right in his face, and while it certainly would have been more than enough to kill a lesser vampire it did not do more than give Harry a particularly large shock as well as a major headache.

"Please miss Granger, point the wands away from any person seeing as the ones who are not tuned to you can be quite deadly, were I a vampire that last spell would have left me as nothing more than a pile of dust", Harry chuckled at her. "Try this one", he said suddenly as he handed her another, and he breathed out a long sigh of relief as the wand shone brightly and emitted a shower of blue and yellow spars for a few seconds. "That would be seven Galleons miss Granger", he told her and accepted her money, and watched as she ran out of the shop with her parents and professor sprout in full speed behind her, "your turn miss Bones", Harry said suddenly to the red head who had entered earlier.

"H-how did you know my name", she gasped as her parents looked at Harry with interest. "Magic miss Bones magic", he said evasively as he tried to get a good feel of her and match it to one of the wands in the store. Unfortunately for Harry this also included some rather unwanted trips into the mind of an eleven year old girl, and if it was one thing that disturbed him was how every single magical raised girl who had come to the shop seemed to have an unhealthy crush on him, and some of their thoughts almost made him gag at fluffiness of it all, shivering he retreated from her mind as well as reigning in his nose that had been inconspicuously sniffing her out so to speak. "Try that one", he said as he handed her a dark brown wand, and he was visibly relieved when it immediately glowed brightly and sent out a fountain of yellow sparks, "seven galleons for the wand please", he said. Five minutes later he could thankfully close the shop and start cleaning the place up,

It was incredible the amount of damage just one eleven year old girl could do. Granger had almost temporarily killed him nine times, smashed half the shop, caused three wands to suffer a burnout and give him an incredible headache in the short span of two hours, _'I really need to feed'_, he thought for himself as he walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into London.

Unheeding of where he was going he walked into a big fat lady and knocked her down, "terribly sorry madam I should have……_you_"! he hissed the last word as he retracted his hand and looked on the woman in front of him with disgust, it appeared that he would meet up with the last member of the Dursley family sooner than he had expected and sure enough Marge seemed to recognise who he was immediately. "YOU…YOU KILLED VERNON AND HIS FAMILY", she screamed as she got up and grabbed his arm tightly, completely ignoring the now several onlookers.

"Help me…p-p-please d-don't hurt me"! Harry cried loudly, doing his best to sound like a scared eleven year old, and fortunately the onlookers seemed to buy it, and even better some of the onlookers were composed of a rather large band of juvenile punks, and say what you will about them they hated adults who picked on small children.

CRACK Harry fell to the floor and his nose broke from the punch Marge had given him. "Don't you dare play innocent you you FREAK, my brother was absolutely right in beating you up, you should have been drowned the day he got you on his doorstep", she shouted as she kicked him in the ribs, causing Harry to utter faked screams of pain.

"_You will be coming with us_" one of the punks said as the others grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her towards an alley, the other onlookers who were more concerned with Harry chose to ignore her screams for help and focused on the boy only to find him gone, which caused them to contact the closest policeman they could find and tell him what had happened. While the Harry Potter case was now on it's way to start up again with renewed intensity the boy in question was looking on with delight as the punks who had abducted Marge pounded her with all manner of things, feet and fists, iron rods, chains, baseball bats and one even held a small hammer which he used to beat the fat woman with.

Marge's cries for mercy was abruptly silenced when the baseball bat impacted hard on her neck and caused a very familiar CRACK to be heard. "oh shit we killed her, what are we going to do?" one of them asked the person in the group who had to be the leader of them.

"Why don't you let me worry about that"? Harry said and watched with amusement as they all swung around quickly.

"You, how did you get here"? one of them asked him suspiciously.

Harry simply smirked at them for a moment before he deemed it fit to answer. "I wanted to see what you were going to do to my bitch of an aunt, and if I might say so you did better than I could hope to dream of, but now you better run, I'll take care of the body", he said, as he unleashed part of his magic, and he was not disappointed as they all whimpered in fear for a few moments before bolting towards the closest street, "now what are we going to do with you my 'dear aunt'", Harry mumbled for himself as he pondered what gruesome fate he should award this pathetic excuse of a woman.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Almost twenty hours later at one of London's many police stations the officers suddenly looked up as a sickly pale woman who fitted the description of the woman who had attacked the runaway orphan Harry earlier in the day. That in itself was not so strange, the strange thing was that her eyes were completely white and her head was bent at an unnatural angle and there was drool coming out of her mouth.

"Marjorie Dursley you are under arrest for the aaaahhhhhhhhh get her off get her OFF", one of the officers screamed as Marge threw herself at him and bit deeply on his shoulder. Two other officers dragger her off, only to be attacked themselves by her. Another two entered the fray and hit her as hard as they could with their wooden batons, but instead of screaming in pain like she should have she simply snarled at them and went after this new and bigger threat with outstretched arms, two large bangs sounded and Marge was slammed to the floor with two smoking holes in her abdomen.

"What the fuck"? asked one of the officers as she simply stood up and once again started that eerie zombie like walk towards them. The officers looked at each other and on an unspoken signal several of them opened fire with their guns. This time after their clips were empty the bloodied body of Marjorie Dursley did not get up and the officers were left with the dilemma on how to tell their boss on why they had deemed it fit to fire a total of forty six shots at a civilian, and several hour later they were still trying to explain themselves when a man hurried into the room. "Sir according to the forensics the woman had been dead for almost a day before she entered the station". "…" "That was my thoughts as well sir", the man said, mistaking the silence for ignorance as to how something like that could happen, however Evan Clarke was now sure what had happened. "If you will all leave the room please I will talk to you one after the other". One by one the police officers moved out of the room until only one man was remaining.

"I'm sorry about this Hendrix", Evan said to the officer in the room as he pointed a thin slender stick at him "_Obliviate_". After several hours of memory adjustments he quietly apparated to the Ministry of Magic, where he proceeded to storm up to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"State your name and business sir", said a tall black man with a bald head.

"I don't have time for this Shacklebolt, my station was attacked by an inferius just a few hours ago, said inferius was actually Marjorie Dursley the sister of Vernon Dursley, and we all know the importance of '_that_' family", he said to his former Auror apprentice.

Kingsley Shacklebolt simply nodded before moving to the side to let Evan inside. Evan gave him a short nod before he entered the office of Amelia Bones. Amelia Bones was a square jawed woman with a monocle over her left eye which was a disturbing electrical blue colour and seemed to have a mind of its own, while her normal eye was a deep brown which seemed to pierce your very soul, most times she barely needed to glare a few seconds into the eyes of a suspect before they started blabbing.

"Evan", she said with a smile. "What brings you here"?

"Nothing pleasant I'm afraid", he said as he accepted a glass of scotch. "I'll just get to it shall I? a few hours ago Vernon Dursley's sister attacked my station", he said, watching her eyes widen slightly at the mention of Dursley's name. "That in itself was not too special, but then forensics tell me that the body had been dead for almost a day before she showed up, and after I altered the memories of the entire fucking station I checked the body over at the morgue, and sure enough it reeked of dark magic, hell I've seen inferi before, and whatever this was it was much stronger than your average one, I don't believe that even the You-Know-Who could have made it, and here is the worst part, about the time she died from my watch anyways she bumped into Harry Potter on the streets of London and tried to beat him up some punks managed to stop her and drag her away, and Potter disappeared from the crowd before we could try and find him, now I want to know what the hell is going on Amelia".

Madam Bones sat silently for a minute as she took in the news, this was very disturbing, she had heard rumours before that inferi were just poorly recreations of zombies, but the knowledge on how to raise and create those had been lost since before the time of the founders, and if someone knew how to actually make them… she shivered at the possible consequences.

"I do not really know what is going on Evan. Our dark arts receptors should have managed to pick up something as strong as the spell needed to create an inferius, but if what you told me is true then I believe that there is a powerful necromancer on the loose, one who knows how to make zombies, and inferius is just an attempt at creating a zombie as you know, and well, the means to do so are so old, and the magic is most likely so different that it won't shop up at our receptors, which is disturbing, and about mister Potter, there is no need to search for him any longer, he has apparently been living on the streets the last years, but now he is staying with Ollivander as his apprentice apparently, at least until he starts at Hogwarts".

Evan sighed relieved that some good news came from this at least. "But what about him, I mean his uncle's sister was recently killed and made into an inferius or what ever, and there is even the possibility that Vernon Dursley's murder of his own family along with his subsequent suicide was staged, I'm not saying that Potter did it, but you have to admit there is something fishy about it, I think that either this necromancer is after Potter, or he knows Potter, either way is disturbing really", he said as he drained his glass for the remaining alcohol.

And what would you have me do Evan, it's not as I can sic a pair of aurors to follow him everywhere, that would just be suspicious", she said with a sigh.

"So you don't have anyone you could spare, someone good enough to not be spotted amongst the students"? he asked carefully. A light went up in Amelia's regular eye before a grin spread over her face. "Kingsley get auror trainee Tonks to my office ASAP", she yelled. "We recently had a metamorphmagus join the academy, and I thinks she will do just fine, Alastor is actually thinking on making her his last protégé before he retires, of course that will have to change now".

"Here as instructed Director", came the voice from a young woman with bubblegum pink a heart shaped face as well as screaming orange eyes.

"Ah yes trainee Tonks, you are a metamorphmagus are you not? Are you capable of changing your body so much that you can pass off as being an eleven year old"? Amelia asked.

Instead of answering Tonks simply scrunched her face in concentration and before their eyes she began to shrink and before them in way too large robes stood an adorable eleven year old Nymphadora Tonks, who grinned smugly at their amazement. "Very good Tonks, I have an assignment for you", Amelia said and the young girl blanched in shock.

"But Director I've only been here a week how can I receive an assignment this early"? asked the still confused girl. "Because you Tonks are the only one capable of doing this. Until September first you will be trained personally under the supervision of Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt for several hours a day, this will also include many hours with a time turner, when your training is complete you are to pose as a student at Hogwarts, there you are to protect Harry Potter seeing as we have some rather good evidence that he is either hunted by a very good wizard or that he is in contact with said wizard, try and see if you can't befriend him, if you are unsuccessful with that try and keep as good an eye on him as possible, I want monthly reports, if you find anything disturbing or unusual no matter how trivial I want to know, we cannot take any chances with this. Should you manage to complete this assignment you will automatically receive the rank of senior auror at the end of the assignment, you will get payment as a junior auror each month until the assignment is finished, try as good as you can to avoid your skills to be known, but if you are in a life and death situation or an attempt on mister Potters life happens, you have full permission to use any means necessary to protect your life and his, excluding the unforgivables of course, do you accept"? she asked seriously as she trained both of her eyes on her.

"Y-Yes Director", Tonks said in a daze, she could go back to Hogwarts and follow the boy who lived around, while playing the whole secret spy thing, this was going to get easy, '_and I'm going to ace the homework as well'_, very well Director, I'll take the assignment", Tonks said.

"Then good luck trainee Tonks, report to Shacklebolt and Moody right away", Amelia said as she handed over a file with orders to Tonks. Tonks accepted the orders before hurrying outside to find Kingsley and Moody.

"So how is life treating you for the time being Evan"? Amelia asked tiredly. Evan did not immediately answer, choosing instead to nurse his second glass of scotch. "I guess I'm doing alright Amelia, and to be frank with you I knew there was only a matter of time before Bagnold threw me out, after all having a muggleborn as the Head Auror is unheard of, but I like my job now, so I guess it is not too bad", he said before draining his glass. "Well Amelia it was nice talking to you again but I am afraid that I must be leaving", he walked out of the door and started to head towards the atrium, nodding to the many aurors he knew, before he apparated out of the atrium and into his home, this had really been a day of hell, and he just hoped that Amelia and her aurors could manage to catch whoever was out there, but he had his doubts.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

It was the night two days after Marge's unfortunate end that found Harry and Jerek sitting together in the backroom of the wand shop, both of them nursing a goblet of blood. "So Jerek have you found anything in your countless records"? Harry asked curiously.

"Indeed I have Count, there is only a slight problem. As you know the winds of magic pours forth from the realm of Chaos, however some millennia ago the waystones of the High Elves were destroyed for some reason, this allowed the Realm of Chaos to open fully and spew forth it's daemonic hordes once more. Everyone tried their best to stem the tide, but at every corner in the world the daemons conquered it truly was a Storm of Chaos, fortunately however the Slann of the lizardmen managed to use their mightiest spells together, the resulting power that blasted across the earth did a very good job at pinning the daemons down and forcing many of them to disappear back into the realm of Chaos, but it inevitably changed the world to look like it does now, and lets not forget that several species like the skaven were wiped out over the course of a single night", he paused in his story telling to take a few more sips before continuing.

"But even this was not enough, and were it not for Albion, or the British isles as they are called now, the world would have been overrun. When the old ones departed at the very birthing of the first societies the same thing happened, and while they taught the Elves and Dwarves they did not bother with humans in the beginning, until humans showed them what they could do. So they took the most powerful and intelligent humans over to the island of Albion and there they taught them ancient magics lost forever most likely. Giants were created to help the Truthsayers or Druids as they are known to the world. So when the Daemons attacked after the departure of the old ones, the High Elves immediately went to war, and with a sacrifice between their twelve mightiest mages they managed to close the gates of Chaos, at least that is what they told themselves and everyone else, true the waystones that were created with their sacrifice helped a great deal, but it was the Truthsayers of Albion who managed to lock the realm of Chaos. Their giants created massive stone circles where they performed their ancient rituals, and like they knew it would the deamons were banished back to the realms of Chaos".

"Why do I sense a but here Jerek"? Harry asked suddenly.

"Because there is most likely. The first time the Realm of Chaos was closed it did not close completely, there were still possible to enter at the north and south poles, if you walked long enough you would be sucked into it, but the second time the Realm of Chaos opened properly the Truthsayers must have done something different to what they did before, or their magic was changed with all the ambient magic left over by the Slann, but at least the rifts in reality that were the Realms of Chaos both on the north and south poles completely disappeared, yet the winds of magic are still blowing across the earth, and that means that there is still an opening somewhere, somewhere that Chaos spills into reality causing paranormal events, all we need to do is to find out where", Jerek said.

Harry meanwhile was thinking hard, he was sure he had heard about such a place, and as his eyes wandered the shop he noticed the sign of the 'Deathly Hallows' in particular the triangle which was supposed to represent the cloak. "I think I may know where Jerek, it is possible that it is situated somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, which is a large area at sea outside of the United States, several ships and airplanes have disappeared over that area, and most of them without any sort of explanation possible to how, all we need to do now is to find out the right time to go there", Harry said, now that they had at least a possible location things would become easier.

"Very well, I shall endeavour to check it out while you are at Hogwarts, on a side related note I have found a probable location for the sword as well, but I shall have a definitive answer by Christmas I think".

"Very well Jerek, now if you excuse me I shall retire, I need to be up and ready for tomorrow, after all it's not every day a young man begins at Hogwarts is it"? Harry said with a grin. Receiving a good night Harry exited the shop and headed towards Knockturn Alley in order to find someone to feed of.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Half past ten Harry had already found himself a compartment and occupied it. Fortunately he knew a lot of spells so warding his compartment to block out any light, as well as a silencing charm had been quite easy, and he was currently dozing for himself when the door burst open and the Granger girl who had nearly 'almost' killed him several times entered. "Oh sorry, is this compartment taken"? she asked quickly before sitting down, apparently not caring at all whether or not it was taken.

"I'm Her-!" "Hermione Granger yes I know, you almost killed me several times when you were fitted for your wand remember", said Harry with amusement as she blushed in remembrance.

"I am Harry Potter, and before you say anything I don't bloody care about how many books I am mentioned in, there are only two persons in the world who was there who are still alive in some form, and I sure as hell did not give any interviews and I rather doubt Voldemort did either", Harry said, cutting her off when she tried to mention what books he was in no doubt.

Apparently it did the job as well since she was sitting there lost for words, and red either with indignation at his rudeness or embarrassment that he had seen through her so quickly. They sat in silence for a few hours, Hermione was buried in a book, while Harry was simply relaxing, that was until the compartment door opened and a shy pudgy brown haired boy stood there apparently on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm N-Ne-Neville Lon-B-Bottom, ha-have a-a-any of y-you s-se-seen a t-toad"? he stuttered. Hermione it appeared had some goodness in her despite the fact that she was probably a closet sadist, because she immediately jumped up and offered to help him search.

"No need for that Granger, it should be in the girls lavatory three compartments down", Harry said without opening an eye. "Oh and how do you know that Potter", she asked sourly ignoring the gasp of surprise that came from Neville. "Oh I've got a good nose Granger, almost like a wolf if I might say so", he said while sniggering for himself.

Granger just huffed in annoyance before grabbing Neville and leading him out of the compartment. '_finally I ca get some more sleep_', he thought for himself just as he was proved wrong since the compartment door opened again and a tall gangly red head entered. "Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full"? he asked while staring at Harry.

Harry on the other hand immediately got suspicious since both the adjacent compartments were both empty, and with a quick legilimency scan he saw that his family had almost missed the train as they had been waiting specifically for him, so that they could befriend him by showing him how to get onto the platform, though he doubted that anyone other than the mother, daughter and the youngest son Ronald whom was in the compartment right now knew why they had been waiting. Apparently Dumbledore had seen fit to make sure that Weasley was to befriend him, allowing the Headmaster to have a spy in his midst, well he couldn't have that now could he.

"Sorry ginger, I'm afraid that this compartment is already full, it's just girls you know, for some reason they always go to the bathroom together, so I'm afraid you just have to find another compartment to sit in, I'm sure that if you use your eyes you will find that there are two empty compartments adjacent to this one", Harry said while inconspicuously leading him out of his compartment before slamming the door shut in front of his face.

He had barely managed to get five minutes for himself before the door opened again and a boy who could only be the son of Lucius Malfoy strutted inside like he owned the place, with two big brutes at his side like bodyguards.

I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment it's you then"? he asked. "I am Draco Malfoy, and I can help you with anything, including how to choose the right sorts of friends, not people like that Weasley that was here a few minutes ago", he said as he held out his hand.

Harry was now properly annoyed and it showed as he allowed some of his aura to leak through, causing the compartment to darken further and icy cold started to spread through it. "Listen you little boy, I can choose my own friends, and imbecile stuck up bastards like Weasley, yourself and your two trolls do not interest me, so kindly get the hell out before I do something that you will regret", Harry hissed darkly, and watched with satisfaction as they scampered from the compartment.

It was a few minutes later before Hermione returned back, this time without Neville, but with a very unique girl. The reason she was unique was most likely because of her long bubblegum pink hair and electrical blue eyes as well her clothing which would have made her blend in perfectly at a muggle punk concert.

"Hey Potter, this is Selina Tonks, Selina that boy is Harry Potter", Granger said as she pointed them out. "Pleased to meet you Selina", Harry said as he kissed her hand softly, she was definitely a keeper, while she looked quite young and innocent now, he was sure that with a few more years she would be supermodel material, and Harry was definitely interested in beautiful women, and predictably she blushed slightly at his mannerisms, before she sat down.

"If you ladies will excuse me I will be going back to sleep, wake me before we get to Hogwarts", and without even waiting for a reply he turned his head towards the darkened window and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Potter wake up, you need to change into your robes since we will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes", Hermione said as she shook him slightly. After she left the compartment Harry quickly changed into his Hogwarts robes, before fastening his ever present Cloak of Darkness, his appearance was completed by sticking a poisonous dagger into each of his sleeves and one in his left boot, and just as he was finished the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. "All students are reminded to leave their luggage at the train, since it will be brought up to the school later", a voice called over the train speaker system.

Joining up with Hermione and Selina he walked out onto the platform towards a huge man who had to have at least some giant blood in his veins who was shouting "Firs years over here, firs years over here don't be shy".

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Alright then me name's Hagrid and you lot gotta follow me, and mind yer step, yeh should be able to see Hogwarts over this bend now."

There was a loud oohhhhhh and a gasp which Harry recognized as Susan Bones, as Hogwarts came into view. It certainly was a majestic sight; a huge castle on a hill across the lake with lights shining inside it. It had a very homely and welcoming feel to it, though Harry preferred his slightly smaller though infinitely more impregnable castle.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid shouted over all the heads pointing towards a fleet of boats. Harry and Hermione got into one followed by Selina and the Longbottom.

The boats soon came to a stop at the end of the lake and Hagrid lead them to the huge oak front door of the castle and knocked with his big fist three times.

The doors immediately swung open and there stood Professor McGonagall in emerald green robes. She told the first years to follow her in a no-nonsense voice and walked towards another door across the hall. She then stopped and turned towards them and spoke:

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingering on Weasley's dirty nose and Harry's hair before walking back into the great hall.

Harry just smirked as Weasley rubbed his nose making it rather red. "I wonder how we get sorted." Neville asked Ron. "My brothers told me we have to fight a troll and depending on how we fight we get sorted," Weasley whispered back. Those in hearing distance paled at his words. "Don't be silly Ronald," came Hermione's voice, "Maybe it will be some sort of written personality test or a test of your knowledge of spells."

Professor McGonagall came back and beckoned them inside. Harry had to admit that he was impressed at the sight. There was a gasp as everyone walked into the great hall. There were thousands and thousands of candles lit, illuminating the whole hall, there were four tables lined with golden plates, spoons and forks.

Mainly to avoid all the stares he looked up and was surprised when he saw a velvety black sky dotted with stars instead of the roof. He then heard the bushy haired girl whisper to Selina, "The ceilings bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

He looked back down again as Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and placed a dirty, torn, black color hat on it. Suddenly the hat twitched, the rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! __Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song and bowed to all four tables.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said, "When I call out your names step forward and put on the hat to be sorted." She then unrolled a long piece of parchment and read:

Abbot, Hannah!

A pink faced girl with blonde pig tails came stumbling out of the line and put on the hat. After a moments pause it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right erupted in cheers as she ran towards it.

Shortly thereafter Brown, Lavender became the first Gryffindor and the table to the far right exploded in cheers and Weasley's older twin brothers cat called at her.

After Susan Bones was sorted to Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom to Gryffindor which surprised Harry considering how scared he looked, a Draco Malfoy to Slytherin, it was finally Harry's turn.

'_Excuse me mister Potter would you mind terribly if you lowered your mental shields as I am quite unable to sort you at the moment, I can promise you that I can not tell anyone what I see in you head_', the hat whispered to him, and Harry reluctantly lowered his protections and allowed the hat to see into his mind.

'_Oh dear, never have I met anyone like you before, I only hope that you will not try and destroy the world, all we need to do now it to sort you, I'm quite sure that you will ruin quite many of the Headmasters __plans_', it continued.

'_Where would the Headmaster suspect me the least, what would be the best house for me to be able to put my plans into motion'_? Harry answered back.

'_Hmm, Gryffindor would definitely be the best if you do not want the Headmaster to be to suspicious about you, and from what I can tell you would fit that house like a glove so to speak, I can find no true fear in you, yes Gryffindor could definitely benefit you with what you are about to do, but are you sure you don't want Slytherin, you have more ambition and cunning than Salazar himself…no well then it better be' _"GRYFFINDOR".

The table to the right exploded with cheers again, many of them giving him a standing ovation, and the twins were jumping up and down screaming "we got Potter we got Potter". Relieved Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and forced himself to accept the many handshakes that were issued, before he turned back to the sorting just as Selina Tonks put the hat on. For a few minutes she had what appeared to be a very big argument with the hat before it finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR", quickly taking off the hat she ran over to the Gryffindor table where she sat down next to Harry.

Finally Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin who quickly went and took a seat at his table. Professor McGonagall then rolled up her scroll and took the stool and the sorting hat away.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and said, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words and here they are; Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Enjoy your feast."

"Thank you!"

He sat back down as everybody cheered and laughed. "Is he not entirely there"? Hermione asked as she looked to Harry and Selina. "Of course he is not mad he is the greatest wizard in the world", Weasley said fanatically.

"Weasley you bleeding imbecile, when we decide to bring you into our conversation we will do so, but until then bugger off", Harry hissed angrily at him, and enjoyed the flash of fear that swept over Weasley's face. "As for your question Granger, the Headmaster is over a hundred and fifty years old, and from what I know he is quite mad, no one can survive that long and be left entirely sane, and judging by his dress style I'd say that he bats for the other team as well, perhaps he likes 'educating' young boys, though I'd rather not think on such things", Harry told hear, and he could see her nod slightly as if pondering on whether or not his proposal had some merit.

As everyone else started conversing left and right Harry's eyes were carefully scanning the hall taking in everyone's appearance stance and probable threat level, and he was quite pleased to not that few could ever hope to match him even after decades if not centuries with training. As his eyes scanned the teachers table his eyes met up with a teacher with greasy black hair and black tunnel like eyes that glittered dangerously. Almost immediately Harry sensed two different legilimency attempts to enter his head, and he roughly shoved them out, and watched with narrowed eyes as both the greasy haired teacher as well as a quivering man with a pink turban recoiled in pain, and with a shock he realized who the turbaned man was.

It was the man who had left with the wraith whom had been watching Harry closely over the years, and it appeared that the wraith was possessing him, there was no other explanation, especially as his highly attuned senses were screaming **DANGER** at him. Growling slightly for himself Harry concentrated on the greasy haired man before he pushed his magic for one iron hard legilimency attack. The man's eyes widened in shock and pain before he could hear Harry's ice cold voice hiss '_do NOT do that again_' inside his head. Comforted by the fact that his warning had been delivered Harry sat back again and watched the others eat himself eating nothing.

"Quite sad not being able to eat is it not"? asked a voice to his right and Harry could see right at a ghost who was wearing old nobleman's clothes and a ridiculously large collar. "Indeed it is _ghost_ and I would expect you to keep your knowledge of what I am for yourself understood"? Harry said so silently that only sir Nicolas De Mimsy Toppington as the ghost was called could hear it.

"Of course young Lord, I can ensure you that none of us ghosts wish to be destroyed by a skilled necromancer like yourself, so your secret will be safe with us", he said quickly before floating away to the relative safety of the other end of the table.

After the desserts also disappeared, Dumbledore stood up, and the hall fell silent to listen to him.

"So, now that we are fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you…"

Dumbledore listed off how the forest on the grounds was forbidden to all students, how no magic should be used between classes in the corridors, how Quidditch trials would be held in the second week of the term… but there was also a new announcement for this year, about how "the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry barely held back a snort at hearing this, but he also noticed that very few other people did laugh.

"Well, I was going to get out the school song for the first time in ages, but I can see that all of you are rather tired, and want to go to sleep… especially since none of you want to miss your first day of classes tomorrow," Dumbledore said, smiling. "So, off to bed. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed another Weasley out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. Harry didn't know exactly what to expect out of the castle, but for some reason he felt disappointed. Sure it was quite nice with all the secret passageways, but the moving portraits that adorned the walls everywhere became a bit too much for Harry, and from a strategic point of view the castle was largely undefendable, it had apparently been created with the purpose of defending against attacking witches and wizards, it would stand no chance against a large undead horde, or even a medieval muggle army.

Soon enough (although after a brief encounter with Peeves, the school's poltergeist), they were at the end of a corridor, standing in front of a hanging portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. After she asked for the password and Percy the Weasley prefect gave it ("Caput Draconis"), the portrait swung open and they climbed through into the Gryffindor common room.

From there, they crossed the room, and the girls went up one staircase to their dormitory and the boys went up the other to their own, where their trunks were waiting for them next to their four-poster beds. Most of them were just too tired to talk, so they just pulled on their pyjamas and went to bed. After he was sure everyone had gone to sleep Harry slipped out of the common room before changed into a bat and scurried off into the dark corridors, he had a castle to explore tonight.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**AN:** Just to put a few things clear, yes I do know that the Bermuda Triangle have been proved several times over to be no more of a dangerous area than any other area at sea, I just decided to use all of that mysterious paranormal stuff that many (ignorant) people believe in.

As I have also said before I am making up a lot of warhammer history, since the events that has led to different things, are AFTER everything that is documented as of now at least, and also I have and probably will continue changing written warhammer history slightly, but we have to remember that this is seen from the Vampires point of view, everyone have their own opinions and the like on what and how things have happened.

And lastly yes Selina Tonks is the now disguised Nymphadora Tonks, who will be trying to protect Harry from the dangerous necromancer after him snicker. Hopefully this chapter has given some of you an inkling on some possible future pairings.

And lastly a cyber cookie to the one who manages to guess what sort of plan Harry has for Hermione, the more detailed and correct it is, the more impressed I will be.

That will be all, have a nice time until my next update, you really are the best my faithful readers.


	5. Dark Lords Revealed

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda not mine now.......not ever.**

_From there, they crossed the room, and the girls went up one staircase to their dormitory and the boys went up the other to their own, where their trunks were waiting for them next to their four-poster beds. Most of them were just too tired to talk, so they just pulled on their pyjamas and went to bed. After he was sure everyone had gone to sleep Harry slipped out of the common room before changed into a bat and scurried off into the dark corridors, he had a castle to explore tonight._

_**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**_

**Chapter 4. Dark Lord****s Revealed.**

The first week of classes was to Harry at least incredibly boring. Charms was still only theory, they wouldn't be starting with actual spells until two or three weeks into the semester, though he had to admit that Professor Flitwick, though small, was an incredibly capable wizard, perhaps he could even best Harry if they were to have a fair duel, and from what Harry could see and smell about him, he had to have some Dwarf blood in him, and Dwarves meant a couple of things: an innate resistance to magic, a love for all things shiny, and lastly a tendency to hold grudges. While the Professor acted very nice and exuberant to his students, Harry knew that if he was insulted the right way, he would hold a grudge towards that person until he had gotten his revenge or until his dying day, so he would be careful not to do anything to offend the small Professor, while he most certainly would survive whatever revenge Flitwick would inflict upon him, regenerating himself back to life was an irritating and painful procedure that he would not like to repeat in the foreseeable future.

Herbology was slightly interesting. Professor Sprout while slightly strict was a warm hearted woman who did the best she could to help her students, and Harry knew that plants in general were greatly underestimated, and with all the strange deadly fauna around Drakenhoff, learning more about plants was no bad idea.

Astronomy on the other hand had to be the most boring subject in the school, it was simply no point in it Harry thought, with his memory he had learned just about everything years ago and so the Wednesday nights were simply a waste of time in his opinion.

Transfiguration was also quite boring, seeing as he knew all the theory up till N.E.W.T level it was likewise a waste of time. While he could in all of his classes show off and perform spells even above Hogwarts level that would lead to uncomfortable questions that Harry had no desire to answer. Professor McGonagall's strict and harsh attitude did nothing to help matters, and when she had spotted him boring himself into submission, she had gone completely ballistic before demanding he turn his pesky matchstick into a needle, and with great effort he had managed to do so. While he could perform spells most people had never even heard of they were based on a completely different branch of magic, drawing on the winds of Chaos instead of channelling the magic inside himself, and with no real wand it had been difficult, but like everything he tried he had managed, and as a thanks for his efforts he got a detention for not paying attention. One thing was certain at least, he was never going to see eye to eye with the brusque Scottish Professor.

Strangely his two favourite subjects were History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts. History mainly because it allowed him to catch up on recent events that had transpired since his sire's had either been destroyed or gone into hibernation, and of course with Harry being a necromancer Binns was actually trying to teach Harry instead of just droning on about Goblin rebellions.

Defence he enjoyed simply because he tried to figure out ways to contact the wraith that was possessing Quirrel, while doing his best to upset both of them.

The last subject was of course Potions and if one thing was certain it was that Professor Snape would not survive the seven years Harry was scheduled to be at Hogwarts. From the moment he had entered the classroom, Snape had the audacity to insult Harry's father, intelligence, lineage and his overall competence, as well as launching no less than seven legillimency attacks, it seemed Harry's warning did not suffice at all, something that would be remedied soon.

On a brighter side he had spent several hours every day with both Hermione and Selina, searching the school for any hidden passages, rooms and the like. Hermione Harry could tell was already growing angry at several of the 'purebloods', Malfoy, Weasley and Parkinson in particular so he would give her a few weeks more at the most before staring on his newest project. Selina on the other hand was more of an enigma. Sometimes she acted as an immature kid, yet other times she acted as a serious and responsible adult, and her mental protections were good enough for her to notice him if he tried to penetrate her mind, most likely whatever it was that she was hiding wasn't that important, so he did not particularly care to find out at the time.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Late Friday night Harry had managed to sneak with considerable ease into Snape's quarters, and he was currently in his normal disguise, what was not normal however was that he was holding his sword to Snape's throat, contemplating whether he should just kill him or give him a second warning.

A quick hit on Snape's thigh with the flat of his sword woke him up easily.

"What the devil is…? POTTER what are you doing"? he yelled at Harry.

"What does it look like I'm doing Snape? I'm standing here with a blade held to your throat, wondering if I should let your behaviour slide with but another warning or if I should just end your miserable existence here and now".

"Hah, like you would have the guts for that Potter, you would be caught and would probably receive the Dementors Kiss for that", Snape retorted angrily, though a shiver of fear passed his body as the blade pressed against his throat.

Harry smirked before letting his disguise fall, and Snape's gasp of terror was like music to his ears, "That would sound very frightening had it not been for the fact that I am not human, Dementors can't suck out the soul of a Vampire, and honestly do you believe that I would allow myself to get caught? I can assure you Snape, that not even Slytherin himself would be able to match my cunning". Snape opened his mouth to say something, but his words turned into a terrified gurgle as Harry bit deeply into his neck and swallowed enough blood to make Snape's already impressive shade of white become even paler, and just before the brink of death did Harry stop, healing the bite marks, and watching with satisfaction as his victim lay shivering in his bed.

"I will not kill you Snape, not unless you give me a reason, however I will require your services, I want to know everything about the Headmaster, both what he has done, and anything of importance that he does in the future or is planning to do, and lastly you will stop attacking me both verbally and mentally, and of course if you say another word about my family, your head will be found on a pike in the great hall, do we understand each other?"

"Wh-what makes you think that I will betray the Headmaster?" Snape asked weakly.

"Well for the same reason you turned over to him in the first place, it wasn't for anything as noble as remorse, it was to save your own skin, if Voldemort had won you would have been spared… for a time at least, for your loyalty and acting as a spy, and likewise if the ministry won, Dumbledore would say how you had turned over and at great personal risk become a spy for the light side, I swear to God that his ability to see the good in everyone, even if it is not there is going to be the end of him someday. You will however find me a much more merciful master, no torturing you, or forcing you to do the wishes of a crazy old man , simply gather information… a fair price in exchange for your life don't you think? You have until tomorrow to figure out your decision… oh and one more thing, if Dumbledore finds out about this discussion or anything that happened here, I'll skin you while you are still breathing understood?", and without even waiting for an answer Harry disappeared into the night, leaving a troubled and shivering Severus Snape behind.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

It was on the way back to Gryffindor tower that Harry noticed something interesting, a dark robed Quirrell was sneaking out of the castle with much greater confidence and guile than he normally projected to the public, and naturally Harry followed him.

Instead of heading towards Hogsmeade to apparate to some location, Quirrell was actually heading into the forbidden forest, which of course made it even easier for Harry to follow him. For almost an hour Harry followed Quirrel before he was suddenly standing at the edge of a large clearing that seemed to hold almost thirty Vampires, _'must be every single Elder and City Master in Britain'_, Harry thought as he stalked the edges of the clearing like a predator encircling it's prey.

"Greetings Quirrel, why have you summoned us here"? said the apparent leader of the council.

"I bring news from my Master the Dark Lord. The school is currently holding the Philosophers Stone, and he needs it to return to his body, and he requests your aid".

The Vampires seemed to talk to themselves in low hushed voices, that not even Harry's admirable hearing could decipher, and after ten minutes they turned back towards Quirrel. "We shall aid you and your master on one condition, we want von Carstein dead".

Quirrel blanched, "who is von Carstein"? The Vampires seemed stunned by this revelation, "WHO is von Carstein. He is the bane of our existence, he claims the be the most powerful Vampire on earth, claims we have become nothing more than beasts, dogs begging for scraps from the table, we sent some of our very best, twenty in all, only one returned to tell the tale", Harry if nothing else enjoyed their rage, and he couldn't help himself.

"Well, well, well. What have we here, most of the Vampire Elders and City Masters in England, and of course my Defence Professor who is currently acting as the host of a wraith, this is certainly interesting", Harry said as he stepped out into the clearing only for two Vampires, throw themselves at him.

"VON CARSTEIN", one of them yelled as he jumped towards Harry and tried to beat him to death with his bare hands. Quickly as a viper Harry dodged to the right and spun around, immediately decapitating one with his sword before he sent a quick curse into the chest of the other one, and he Quirrell and the other Vampires alike watched in fascination as the Vampire fell to the ground, screaming and twitching, before with and ugly tearing sound and breaking of bones he was turned inside out and soon after reduced to ashes.

"So now that those have been dealt with we can continue the conversation, I want to know why you little dogs want me dead so much, after all you were the one to come after me".

One of the Vampires shuffled a bit, "Well several members of the council… ah disagreed with you, the notion that they were not the most powerful was taken as an insult so they tried to eliminate you… they failed as we can all see".

Harry gave him a respectful nod. "Very well, as I have said before the Vampire race has turned into animals, weak creatures who haven't even got a single shred of magical ability left. Normally I would kill you, but I shall make you a deal, kill all members of your covens or cities under the age of two centuries. I believe you all know what happens when the coven gets too big, with many young rats who want covens of their own. Do this and I shall destroy your rivals in Austria, if not you will all have to suffer my… displeasure", Harry said as he allowed his form to shift again, revealing his true nature to the weak bloodsuckers in front of him.

While the Vampires turned away to speak amongst themselves again Quirrel walked over, and the wraith whom was sharing his body talked. "You know Potter, you are nothing like anything I could ever believe, I would have thought you to be more like your father… he was very brave you know, he almost lasted a minute before I killed him, and your mother wouldn't need to die at all, of course that is useless now. I am but a shade of my former self, but once I get the Philosophers Stone, I can create a new body".

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Quirrel. "So you are indeed Voldemort, I had my suspicions of course but was not sure, I believe that besides me the only person who have not been fooled is Snape, and he won't get in your or my way again, but I should warn you not to trust the Vampires, they are cowardly and deceitful with their own agendas, whatever help they will get you will do more harm than good".

"And yet you appear to be a Vampire, and you want me to trust you, and are you not making a deal with them yourself"? Voldemort asked in what could be a tone of slight amusement.

"Yes, I am a Vampire. No I do not ask you to trust me, I simply ask that for now we work together for mutual benefits, you want the stone to create the Elixir of Life to get a body, I want the stone so that I can develop something to allow me to walk in the sun, because if you haven't noticed the sun is always blocked out when I am around. And lastly the Vampires in Austria poses no relative threat to me, yet here in England, I am currently making myself a home, and I do not allow rabid animals on my turf, while they have been busy in their little conversation, I have already cast an ancient virtually undetectable tracer on them, rest assured Chon Ming, Hanz Schloss and Vincent Valero as well as their respective hunter squads will be at work within a month".

"So you are on name basis with the three most successful hunters and their followers in the world, why do they not go after you as well"?

"Oh we have a deal Lord Voldemort, they know that I have no plans to start a turning frenzy, and I give them names and locations of Vampires and covens, sometimes I even join a hunt or two, and I return they give me peace, quiet and of course rare books about different magics for me to study, a fair trade if I might say so".

Just as Harry and Voldemort finished their conversation the Vampires turned around, and one stepped out towards them. "Very well, we shall give our aid to your master" he said, indicating to Quirrell. "As for you Carstein, we shall do as you ask of us, and in return you shall lay neither hand nor magic upon us, and eliminate our enemies in Austria", at Harry's nod he smiled briefly before he along with the others ran away into the night.

"Such fearful little things don't you agree"? Quirrell seemed to ponder a moment before Voldemorts voice came out through the turban again. "Yes I have to agree with you Potter, they are fearful beings, but pleasantries aside, I do believe we have to work out a way to get the stone, and after I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, you should realize that I will try to kill you, after all you caused my downfall".

"That is fair enough I believe Lord, after all you killed my parents so we have a score to settle none the less, but that can wait, for now let's concentrate on the stone. I believe that Dumbledore will have placed protections yes"? At Quirrel's nod he continued. "We need to find out more about the protections, I shall endeavour to use Snape to gleam a little information, don't worry he is too scared of his life to betray me to Dumbledore. Once we know enough we need to get Dumbledore out of the castle and then we move to strike, until then, I shall allow you to make your own attempts to find out more, as I will do myself".

It wasn't until early morning that Harry and Lord Voldemort had finished the details, though Voldemort and the Vampires would certainly get the shorter end of the stick. He had given his word to the suckheads and as such he would not ruin his honour in breaking it, though that would not stop him from sending the best hunters in the world after them. After all he simply promised to lay neither hand nor magic upon them, and the irony of the situation was lovely. The Vampires in England would die knowing that they had been betrayed. They would know that the Vampires whom lived so to speak in Austria were still walking around, after all he had not promised to kill them until he would deem it important to do so.

Voldemort too seemed to be unfamiliar with the intrigue that Harry so enjoyed, Voldemort had promised not to act against Harry until Harry had used the stone to allow him to walk in the sun, yet Harry had only sworn that he would not do anything to Voldemort until Voldemort received the stone, so as soon as Quirrell had the stone in his hands, Harry would burn him to a crisp with a fireball, banish Voldemort back to Sylvania and then hide the stone, and play unconscious, and when Dumbledore would find him and interrogate him, it would be easy to play the hysterical child who survived a vicious attack only by killing his assailant with accidental magic or something. The plan was still only in theory, and would likely be remade or discarded until he had something that was foolproof.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

For the next couple of weeks things continued in much of the same matter. He would do his best in classes, and most of the time he got a spell on the first try, he did after all know the theory, and his control over his magic was good enough to be able to do the spells without an external focus, though Snape had changed. He had been scared enough to not dare go blabbing to Dumbledore, so he had sworn an oath of loyalty to Harry and started to investigate the various protections around the stone, under the pretence of investigating Quirrell, whom it appeared that Dumbledore too was suspicious about.

Smiling slightly to himself Harry imagined a noose in his mind snaring slowly but surely around Dumbledore's neck. He had no illusions that Dumbledore did not have people or even paintings for that manner spying on him, but Harry also had spies, and had even managed to turn one of the persons Dumbledore trusted and counted on most.

Of course Snape had only barely accepted Harry's offer, and it was not until Harry offered to allow him use of some of his tomes about Dark Magic that Snape had relinquished himself completely and sworn of his body and soul to Harry's case, still to Harry it was worth it. He had a man within Dumbledore's inner circle, and all he had to do was threaten him a little bit, and allow Snape to study some of his Dark Lore, he did after all have a big library so he could start with the easiest and least dangerous of them and allow Snape to outlive his usefulness before he had gotten far enough in Necromancy to pose a threat to Harry's plans.

"Hey Harry I'm talking to you", came the voice of Tonks right beside him. "Oh sorry spaced out for a minute, what is it"?

I just read in the Prophet, that three Vampire covens were raided and destroyed by hunters tonight, apparently the hunters snuck in and killed the Vampires one by one as they woke up. Then they looted the place for anything valuable, and then the put it to the torch and left".

"Really? I had no idea", actually he had a pretty good idea, after all he received twenty percent of all loot when they hit a place, and it was ingenious that the three hunter teams worked together instead of trying to sabotage the other, that way there was more loot and more prestige to everyone. "Still I suppose that it's better that they got them than us eh? not that they would have any reason to go after us of course".

Tonks nodded. "Yes you do have a point there, and they probably had a good reason to go after them, attacking three big covens in one night is dangerous, so they must have done many things to warrant the hunters to hit three of them at one night", Harry nodded his assent to her evaluation but narrowed his eyes slightly. She was very perceptive and seemed much more knowledgeable about the workings of both Vampires and the Ministry of Magic than an eleven year old should be.

"Umm Harry, why don't you ever eat or drink"? asked Hermione all of a sudden, and Harry cursed her curiosity inside himself, as about all of Gryffindor table was suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"What makes you say that Hermione, of course I eat and drink, I've just had many unfortunate situations in my life, so I make my food personally and eat while not around others, that way no one can poison me or slip anything else like mind controlling substances in my food, I happen to like my health and privacy the way it is thank you very much", he said coldly, before rising and walking out of the hall with his robes billowing behind him in much the same way as the universally loved potions master at Hogwarts did.

"Well done Hermione, you just insulted him. I've been curious about the same thing, but I figured that he did not wasn't to share the information, do not forget that he grew up on the streets of London. He watched his uncle murder his aunt and cousin before taking his own life, I would be a little paranoid myself if something like that had happened to me", Tonks said with disappointment before leaving so that she could send away her next rapport.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

"Alastor, Evan come in please", Amelia Bones said through her door, and soon after both

had entered and seated themselves at her desk. "Tonks has made another rapport, and well she

says that if Potter has contact with this Necromancer he is very clever. She describes him as very perceptive, clever and intelligent, he is graceful, much like a predator apparently, naturally talented at magic, and with a clever tongue. He never sits down in a room without having observed every single detail first, and he does it so quickly that if you hadn't trained her to see these things Alastor she would never be able to spot it, additionally he apparently admitted today when confronted with one of his few friends that the reason he never eats or drink when others can see it is to avoid people poisoning him or slipping other substances into his food or drink, and strangest possibly is the fact that in their first Potions lesson Snape did everything he could to get a rise out of Potter, and while he did not seem to be affected she could feel his magic come close to unleashing itself and possibly kill Snape if her accounts of power lever as well as the sheer rage in it are accurate, Yet that day Snape has seemed to be on the edge if not afraid of Potter and happy in some cunning way at the same time, so what do you make out of this"?

The two men read over the rapport themselves before the started to wring out theories from their brains. "Well, one thing I think we can know for certain is that Potter is a while lot more than he seems. When the police came to his house the night his uncle died he was apparently hysterical, same thing when his uncle's sister met him in London, he seemed afraid that time too, yet from what eyewitnesses account for he should have received injuries from her beating that should have knocked him out, or at least made sure that he couldn't get away without difficulty, yet after seeing the memories of some of the witnesses I can see him smile before bolting up and disappearing into an alley. Stranger even is that I've scoured the city for those punks that took his aunt away, and I found them yesterday". Evan said before he took a gulp of water.

Amelia straightened up even more than she had already. "You did? Have you interrogated them yet? Where did you find them"?

"I'm afraid Amelia that we wont find out anything from them. The came in to the station when the mail came, in an assortment of very small boxes, we have already informed the families of course, but I can't help but think that we have stumbled across something huge and dangerous here now, so we have to be very careful".

Alastor looked like he was mixed up between feelings of respect and resentment, Amelia was simply shocked. "Well from the information we have so far, I have to say that all our points lead to Potter being the Necromancer… no hear me out" he said as the two others protested his statement.

"He is careful, he watches his arse at all times, his family is dead, ergo there is no way to find out whether or not he have been living on the streets of London all these years. Veritaserum on underage persons is illegal since it can cause brain damage, and we can't use legillimency, since Ollivander will certainly have taught him occlumency. Every time something happens, he cover the clues, leavings small leads that he allow us to find, yet eliminates the only witnesses who can actually reveal him, and he have the gall to send them in small boxes to Evan here who he probably know stumbled across the first real clue in our case. We all know what Snape really is, and I tell you if Snape is scared of Potter then Potter most be the Necromancer, hell Snape was brave enough to betray Voldemort, for something to scare him into submission takes someone with a big set of magical stones, and a conscience cold enough to make sure that Snape knows he will follow up on his threats, and we all know by now that Potter has got to be a good actor, and last but not least, he is clever enough to maintain Constant everlasting Vigilance. I believe that Potter is the Necromancer we are searching for, and if he isn't then you can be damn sure that he knows who he is".

He paused to let the severity of his theory sink in before continuing. "I've done a bit of research through many of my informants, on of them is a Vampire hunter named Alexander Mariuzs. He is a Czechoslovakian, and while over his prime remains one of the best, and he has an ear in just about the entire Vampire as well as Vampire Hunting community. It appears that a new Vampire arrived in Albania a couple of years back, and rumours immediately spread around Europe, that this new Vampire known only as von Carstein is one of the most powerful Vampires in the world. He has no known covens, nor has he sired any new Vampires, which is strange in itself. Stranger though is that he can use magic which is supposed to be impossible for a Vampire, likewise eleven Necromancers have been arrested in Albania and it's surrounding countries these last years, all of them have claimed the Great Necromancer approaches, and that with him a new age will come". He took a good gulp of firewhiskey from his flask before he continued.

"Through another contact of mine in the Russian Ministry I found out about a Prophecy called the Age of the Dark Master. Apparently it have been around for six centuries, and while I was not permitted to have it in wording, it does prophesize that once the Great Necromancer has vanquished his enemies, he will rise from the ashes and become the Dark Master, if there was anything more than that, then I do not know. Also from what Alexander tells me the three greatest hunters in the world and their followers have started to become even more successful in the latest years, than should have been possible. They have somehow managed to find some of the most secretly hidden and well protected covens in Europe, so there must be someone who is feeding them information, and from what I've uncovered von Carstein hates vampires, he says that they have become little better than animals, mere shades of their former self. So it is possible that von Carstein is giving them information, and since they get information they leave him alone, a good deal for both sides".

"Yes Alastor you make good points, but we still need to find out the answer, if Potter is this von Carstein Vampire, then how did he become him, I doubt that a Vampire would suddenly come along and turn him", Amelia said. Alastor made good points, he really did, but Amelia desperately wanted it to be untrue, because if it was, then that meant that they had a very cunning and powerful Vampire in a school with hundreds of children, it was a recipe for disaster, and her own niece Susan was there too. Of course she didn't want anyone to die but she was more worried about Susan than of the other children, a natural reaction for any aunt of course.

"If I may Amelia", and so she was dragged out of her worries by Evans voice. "As I've said I have researched anything I could about Potter all down to the day that he moved in with his aunt and uncle, yet I have found precious little. Most people who lived there have been obliviated and from the finesse I'd say it was Dumbledore's work. Others, namely friends of Dudley Dursley and their closest families have either disappeared or been found dead in unfortunate 'accidents', up till very recently even I believed the deaths to be accidents, and we all know how suspicious I am about anything that even looks like an accident. No my best lead is actually from the day that several purebloods were found dead in Little Whinging, as you can see from the pictures we have dead 'innocent' Death Eaters, on the other hand said death eaters are wearing wounds from something that have either been made by something with large claws and a very high strength, or s blade, which we found lying beside a large pile of dust that was blowing away, it is sad that by the time I realized the importance of the pictures, the dust was long gone, but the wounds caused are similar enough to those a vampire would have made both with sword and talons, and of course the dust makes it even more likely that a vampire was there. And Potter was found beside the dust and the sword, my guess is that the Death Eaters tried to kill Potter, but a Vampire showed up and fought them, though something must have lethally injured him, and in desperation he bit and turned Potter, so that his line would continue".

All three were silent for a while before Amelia recomposed herself. "Very well, for now we have to remember that all we have is circumstantial evidence, we will assume Potter is a Vampire who goes under the name of von Carstein, or is at least in league with him. We will continue to try and gather more leads as well as hard evidence, Tonks will remain at her post, we don't tell her of our suspicions before we have harder evidence. Until next month's meeting I wish both of you good luck and do be careful will you"? Both Alastor and Evan acknowledged their orders and left the ministry with a few curt nods to various people on their way.

A few minutes later Jerek von Carstein reclined back into his chair. The cat and mouse game his Liege was playing with the Ministry, Muggle Police Force, Lord Voldemort and the British Vampires was getting bolder and bolder, yet even now he still had the advantage over his opponents, that boy was a born manipulator, and a master of cunning and intrigue. Jerek was just happy that he had most of the Ministry bugged with several charms and enchantments, and so was able to help Harry as best as he could. Every single day since the Ministry had been constructed he had known that it was a good idea to help create it. True society became even more decadent than it was before but since he had made most of the enchantments under a different name of course it had allowed him to weave in a few extra ones as well, so as long as Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody and Evan Clarke continued to meet at the ministry he and Harry got first hand accounts on how the investigation was going.

**AN: This was the next update. I got stuck halfway in so it took some time before it was finished.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed reading about the verious aproaches Harry did to different situations, and if you want to, you can try and guess what Harry's true motive will be in this story.**

**Merry christmas to you guys, and as always tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like etc. etc. That way I can continue to make the story more enjoyable to all of you.  
**


	6. TEASER TEASER TEASER

_Disclaimer: Sadly not mine, only the plot, and a few scattered OC's belong to me._

_

* * *

  
_

**Teaser:**

It was night, and inside Severus Snape's office sat two persons. One a former Death Eater and now triple spy and the other was Harold von Carstein, known to most people as Harry James Potter.

"So what have you figured out of Dumbledore and the stone"?

"I have yet to discover all the protections. I believe Dumbledore will use some sort of moral test or similar as the last defence to the stone. My own protections is a logical riddle of potions and poison, the smallest flask should get you to the stone while the biggest one should get you back the way you came from".

Snape took a sip of firewhiskey from the goblet that stood on his desk.

"I am unsure of the other protections though I do know that Sprout received a giant Devil's snare lately and of course that blasted three headed dog of Hagrids, other than that I do not yet know".

"Ah don't bother with Quirrel I already have my suspicions there", it was true after all Quirrel had told Harry what his protection would be in exchange for Harry telling him Snape's, "Likewise a Devil's Snare is easy to deal with and the dog won't cause any problems, however we do need to find out the other protections, have you found out more on Dumbledore"?

Snape looked around him, as if to make sure that no one were listening in, though with the spells they had put up would ensure privacy.

"Yes, over the years I had put it down as simply being in his erratic nature… but now that I have watched him closely, and thought back as well there is something strange about him. Two times a month he leaves the school, I followed his trail, and it turns out that he leaves to Germany, where he visits Nurmengard, and there is only one reason he would visit that place".

"Grindlewald", Harry stated, "but why… why would he visit Grindlewald"?

"I don't know Potter but I shall try to figure it out. The strange thing is that the last few days before he leaves he seems to be struggling against… something. I'm not sure what, but always on his return he seems, resolved… more in control, yet…I don't know more distant at the same time".

This was interesting news to Harry. "Anything else, anything that seems otherwise strange to him, something that is overlooked"?

Snape considered it for a moment before he gave his answer. "Well, now that you mention it there is this… feel about him sometimes. It feels as though there hides something in him… something sinister, but it reveals itself only for a slight moment not long enough to make sure of anything".

"Hmm… well for now let's concentrate on the stone, don't get me wrong, I want to know anything that might be of value or seems suspicious when it comes to Dumbledore, but for the moment it's not our first priority".

Snape nodded thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking of course, what is your goal with the stone, I mean do you plan to destroy it? Use it as a weapon… get rich or something like that"?

For the second time that night Harry was actually surprised. He knew Snape was good but he was amazingly perceptive.

"Tell me Snape, what do you know of the stone"?

He shrugged. "Not much, it's supposedly the pinnacle of alchemy, the main ingredient in the Elixir of Life, and that it can turn any metal into pure gold".

Harry nodded, that was what most people believed, however there were many things back in the old days including spells that could do the same or similar at least. "That is only the top of it. The Philosophers Stone it most likely one of the most powerful magical artefacts on the planet. If I'm not mistaken Nicholas Flamel started working on it when he was fifteen years old… the stone was not completed until he was almost as old as Dumbledore is now".

He stroked hi chain thoughtfully as he perused his mind. "I believe that Flamel had access to several tomes of different magics stretching back for over several millennia. I am just guessing of course, but I believe that several magical procedures, including elven magic and dwarven runes have been included in the work of that stone, what worries me most though is that I can feel the stone here in the castle… faintly of course but still, the presence of Chaos is unmistakable, and that makes me wonder what deals and sacrifices he made to finish it".

Chaos… sacrifices", Snape stated faintly. He had learned of the gods of Chaos through some of the books he had borrowed from Harry, and of course the Dark Gods were also mentioned in several old legends that only people of less than idealistic morals would have heard, and so Snape probably knew that the situation was more serious than it had seemed first.

"Yes, the finishing of an artefact of this calibre would not be possible without the blessing of at least one of the Dark Gods, and if you are to receive any aid from them there is always a cost, most often at the cost of your soul or through the sacrifice of hundreds of innocent souls through a series of old and forgotten rituals, the fact that Flamel might have access to those kinds of knowledge was extremely disconcerting.

"But back to the point, dark times are approaching, and I'm not talking about Voldemort possibly returning. The daemonic forces of the Dark Gods have almost overrun the planet two times. Both times they were driven back at a terrible cost, but in terms of life, and of the planet itself. However there is a prophecy, that dates back almost eleven millennia that states that the demonic armies of the Dark Gods shall be released three times, we know for certain that it has already happened twice, which leaves one last wave of daemons… one last Storm of Chaos".

Harry sighed deeply before taking a large gulp of blood from a goblet he had, courtesy of Jerek. "I believe that the stone can be a useful tool against the forces of Chaos because let's face it, when the Storm comes we are going to need every advantage we can get, and trust me the storm is coming I can feel it every single day… and as things are standing now we do not have a chance to survive".

"So you are a champion for good after all", Snape said with a smirk.

"Oh good heavens no. I'm a merciless predator, a stalker of the night who survives by drinking the blood of the living. I have few morals, though I prefer not that harm innocent children if I can help it, the main reason I am doing as best I can to prepare is so that the world can survive… after all with no humans or similar around then there would be little food for me would it not"?

"Ah…I must say Potter you truly are a Slytherin" Snape said with a slight hint of respect in his voice…" though I cannot help but wonder, what will you do to prepare? After all you cannot do this alone".

Harry chuckled, both at the unusual compliment as well as Snape's observation. "But I am not alone Snape, I already have you, and tonight I will start the education of an apprentice as well, and lastly I'm sure that I can have the potentially largest army in the world should I want to, after all the dead while not particularly good soldiers can wear just about anyone, including daemons down through sheer strength of numbers… that is why I am trying to teach you as much as I can about Necromancy. The more Necromancers I have the quicker I can raise an army should the daemons break free".

Snape apparently couldn't find any fault in his logic so he wisely kept quiet. "What about the Dark… I mean Voldemort"?

"…What about him"? Harry asked.

"Could he be of any help"?

"Hmm… I'm not sure", Harry said as he studied one of his nails. "Voldemort is a… loose cannon I suppose. He is too far lost in his dreams of immortality and world dominance. I suppose that if the daemons breaks free there is a chance, however I do not believe he will be alive that long. He along with Dumbledore are the ones with the highest chance of ruining my plans, and Dumbledore will be too distracted with defeating Voldemort if he returns, to do anything seriously detrimental to my plans".

"But I believe I shall retire, I have other things to do tonight as well", Harry said before disappearing into the shadows, leaving a thoughtful Snape at his desk.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

A few minutes later Harry stood inside the dorm of the first year Gryffindor girls, weighing his options. It had been surprisingly difficult to get up to the dorms, thanks to the wards on the girls staircase, however as he did with most problems, he simply took the easiest and most unexpected method of approach. A simple jump had allowed him to get past the charmed staircase, and from there it was simply a matter of trial and error to find the first year dorms.

Looking over the four girls Harry really only had one option to take. Lavender as well as Parvati were sadly both too ditzy for his idea to work. Tonks, she was clever enough for sure and he definitely… well maybe he didn't trust her, he didn't truly trust anyone, but he felt confidant that she would help him if push came to shove, so that left only Hermione, the person in their year who had the most wonderful personality he had encountered in his life.

He was under no illusions that she wouldn't be able to discover quite quickly what is was that she would be studying, but he counted on her thirst for knowledge as well as unconscious sadistic streak for her to continue to study the book, and just to be safe, he had managed to put it under a strong enough compulsion that she would want to read it. Not strong enough to cause suspicious, but just strong enough so that she would fall right into his hands.

Silent as a cat he snuck up on her and placed the book named **Ancient Forbidden arts: The Basics**, on night drawer. It was a book he had written himself, and compiled quotes from other books, as well as his own notes on how to best perform the various spells and rituals. Fortunately it was only the basics, and as such nothing in the book could cause her any harm in potential errors or miscasts. Laying one last spell on the book, he ensured that other than himself or Hermione, no one would be able to notice it.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

The day afterwards was the day that many of the first year students had looked forward to: Flying Lessons. Thankfully all the students had met up early so they did not have to wait for the lessons to start, and Madam Hooch, quickly had the class lined up, and after some tries everyone had their brooms in their hand. Unfortunately before they could even prepare themselves to take off Neville had managed to shoot up into the sky like a rocket, and after a painful fall was led to the hospital wing.

"Look the little fat squib dropped this", Malfoy said to the Slytherins who predictably laughed uproariously, as he showed the remembrall that Neville had received from his grandmother just earlier that day.

Harry sighed, "give it back blondie", appearances had to be maintained and as THE Harry Potter he was expected to be the Hero of the day.

"Why should I Potter, I think I'll just put it somewhere for Longbottom to find, perhaps at the top of a tree", he said as he jumped onto the broom, and he was just about to kick off when suddenly he felt his breath blown out of him due to his back hitting the ground. As he coughed and cursed for himself he tried to figure out what had happened. His answer became clear as he suddenly looked straight into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"I SAID give it back"! Harry said coldly before extending his hand.

"GET HIM", Malfoy yelled to his two bodyguards, who threw themselves at Harry.

Predictably they threw themselves like a pair of dogs at him. Crabbe delivered what he thought to be a devastating punch towards Harry's face, but to Harry it seemed as though he moved in slow motion. Without moving an inch he reached up and grabbed Crabbe's fist and squeezed until he heard a cry of pain and a satisfying crack of broken bones, a following kick to the thigh sent the larger boy screaming to the ground. With a roar of anger Goyle tried the same, but Harry effortlessly swiped his arm away from him, before delivering a punch into his face that sent blood and teeth flying. And before he had even hit the ground he was unconscious.

"S-s-s-st-stupefy", Malfoy said from behind him, and swiftly as the wind Harry turned, and watched a faint red bolt of energy hit him and dissipated at the contact of his cloak. Harry growled angrily at the cowardly attack, and before Malfoy could try again Harry had grabbed his wrist and with a strong flex of his hand Malfoy's wrist broke. The following knee to the groin emitted a painfully high shriek of pain from Malfoy, the last punch to the head that knocked him out was more of a mercy stroke than necessity.

The remaining boys collectively shivered and grabbed their crotches protectively. "Anyone else who wants a good fight? Yes… no? didn't think so", Harry stated as he took the remembrall from Malfoy's hand, and after a second of thought Harry delivered another kick into his crotch, and watched fascinated as Malfoy gave faint unconscious twitches every now and then.

"POTTER, JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING"? Came the angry voice of McGonagall. Before anyone could deliver a proper explanation she had led him to the school and up to her office.

"Well Potter, explain yourself", she said angrily.

"Malfoy stole Longbottom's remembrall, I asked him to give it back. When he refused I pushed him a little, and he fell to the ground. Again I asked him for it and he sicked his two guard dogs at me. I defended myself and after I made sure that they couldn't do anything to me, I turned around only for Malfoy to throw a spell at me, so naturally I made sure that he was out of the game too".

"Humph, very well twenty points from Gryffindor for excessive use of force, next time get a teacher instead, that is after all part of our duties, now get out I believe you have dinner soon".

Without a word Harry turned and walked to the door. Just before he exited he looked back at her. "Just remember Professor, that out in the real world you cant survive by running to the authorities every time you are attacked, sooner or later you will be forced into a situation where it is kill or be killed, what would you rather be, the killer or the victim"? Without even waiting for an answer he swept out of the office and closed the door with a bang, leaving a troubled McGonagall back at her desk.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo**

**AN: Okay, so hopefylly you enjoyed this little teaser of what is going to be a part of the next chapter. I am working on the chapter, and it is going to be long... I mean REEEALLY LOOOOONG, still havent decided what the final length will become, but I believe most if not the entirety of first year will be completed, so we're talking about 15.000 to 30.000 words here so it will be a while until it is complete, but with the amount of time I'm pouring in, it will hopefully be finished withing a month or two.**

**I'm also considering making a yahoo group where all of you my faithful readers can read the next upcoming teasers, and whatever strange plot bunnies thatpops up in my head as well. If anyone are interested in joining such a group please tell it in a review or via pm. Of course the more reviews I get (both on the story, and requests/wishes for a yahoo group) the sooner I will get to finish both *(cackles evilly)* for such is the power that lies in a writers han...erm fingers.**

**Till next time my readers.**

**-Tellie571  
**


End file.
